Regresando a ti
by angeldevenus
Summary: Candy a cambiado por la fuerza del destino, Albert la quiere a su lado pero el destino que dirá.
1. Regresando a casa

REGRESANDO A TI…

Por Venus

**Cap. I. Regresando a casa.**

Un carro ultimo modelo, recorría los campos de Lakeswood, los arboles danzaba junto con el viento, traian un aire fresco que removía no solo a lo que tocaba sino también recuerdos y sentimientos, el caballero que conducía el auto, no solo ponía atención al camino, sino que continuamente miraba en el espejo retrovisor a la dama que trasportaba a aquella mansión de la que nunca debió irse. No habían hablado durante todo el trayecto, las palabras que habían cruzado solo eran de cortesía. Ella iba en silencio, un silencio que solo mostraba indiferencia.

Estaba parada en la puerta principal de esa mansión, a su mente vinieron tantas preguntas, recuerdos y sentimientos que le decían que se alejara de ahí, que le decían que de nuevos su corazón podría latir por aquel que le rompió el corazón por segunda vez, que la había humillado y sobre todo que la había dejado sola, cuando había jurado no hacerlo.

Habían pasado cerca de 4 años desde que ella salió de esa mansión, ella ahora tenia 25 años, era una dama de sociedad en toda la extensión de la palabra, se había convertido en lo que una vez había jurado no hacer. Ella era otra, ya no ejercía la enfermería, ya no trabajaba, iba a bailes, a días de campo, hacia actos de caridad, tomaba el té, tenia los modales más refinados, tocaba el piano, hablada francés e italiano, era la soltera más codiciada de la sociedad norteamericana, era coqueta, insolente, algunas veces atrevida, demasiado sociable con lo hombres según las señoras de la alta sociedad, ahora era CANDICE ANDREW.

El motivo de su regreso la muerto su rival, aquella que la había sacado de la casa Andrew, aquella que le había quitado a Albert, aquella que la había obligado a aislarse de todo aquello que más amaba, por fin seria libre, por fin podría irse y perderse, por fin podría buscar la felicidad perdida.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por George

Señorita Candy!!!-

-George, dime Candice, por favor, no me llamo Candy-Dijo con voz molesta

- disculpe, señorita Candice- George dijo no solo con extrañeza sino con curiosidad, qué había pasado por que venia tan cambiada.

-solo Candice, George, que no use Candy, no significa que no te puedas hablarme de tu- dijo volteando.

-Si, Candice-

George abrió la puerta, dejo entrar primero a Candice, ella se quedo allí, estaba ahí, quería dar media vuelta e irse al que ahora llamaba hogar, se sintió exhausta de pronto, se sintió como si una guerra hubiera sido perdida después de mucho esfuerzo, soltó un suspiro, dio gracias a Dios que nadie de la familia estuviera ahí, mejor dicho dio gracias que no estuviera él, vio salir a su antigua ayudante de una puerta.

-Señorita Candy!!! Bienvenida!!!, que bueno que ya llego todo el mundo estaba preocupado por usted- dijo la mucama

-Gracias Doroty- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa un favor, dime Candice- dijo con un tono de molestia, mientras daba un rápido vistazo a toda la casa, la mucama se extraño, miro a George el cual se limito mover los hombres en señal de extrañeza

-Si, señorita- dijo Doroty, no solo extrañada, sino apenada- no volverá a pasar.

Candy, como si no le importara el comentario de Doroty, prosiguió preguntando

– Yo no se por que se preocupan, si sabían a que hora el tren llegaría- Dijo con hastío. – ¿a qué hora es el servicio?

-Dentro de 4 horas, señorita Candice-

- ¿Donde esta la tía abuela?-

-Con el Sr. Andrew, en el despacho, voy a avisarles que ya llego señorita- dijo Doroty encaminándose.

-No, les avises deben de estar ocupados, preparando los detalles de todo esto, mas tarde dile a la tía abuela que ya llegue y que estaré descansando en mi cuarto, por cierto llévame el, por favor, luego les avisas-

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Candice se sorprendió al verlo, no lo recordaba así, era hermoso. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la mucama.

A poco no quedo hermoso señorita, el Sr. Lo mando arreglar hace unos meses, dijo que usted volvería algún día y que el cuarto necesitaba modernizarse- Dijo Doroty, emocionada mirando la reacción de Candy, después de todo esa era su misión.

Esta muy bonito, por favor saca el vestido que esta en la maleta verde, dile a alguien que lo planche, lo necesito para la ceremonia, saca la pijama que se encuentra en la maleta mas pequeña, déjala en la cama- dijo viéndose al espejo y empezando a quitarse los broches que detenían su pelo, veía como Doroty sacaba las prendas que había indicado, cuando esta terminaba de sacar la pijama, prosiguió- me voy a bañar y descansare, me despiertas cuando falte una hora para el servicio, ve ha hacer tus demás obligaciones, mas tarde acomodas mis cosas, gracias- dijo de una forma indiferente, impersonal.

Dority salía del cuarto sorprendida, era cierto el cambio del cual había oído, nunca se imagino que hubiera sido de esa magnitud, que le diría a Albert cuando le preguntara la reacción de Candy, ante la sorpresa que según el le tenia, avisar la llegada de Candy, ahora era lo que le correspondía hacer.

En el despacho , la tía abuela, la ahora protectora y el ser mas cercano de Candy, y Albert vestido con un traje negro, su cabello ligeramente corto, platicaban del regreso de esta.

Por fin regresa, ahora será para siempre- decía Albert animado.

Eso espero- dijo la tía abuela, con un tono de confianza

De seguro trajo todas sus cosas, de nuevo le dará vida a esta casa, que ha sido testigo de tantas cosas- dijo Albert con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

Recuerda que ella no se fue por que quiso; además ahora esta muy cambiada no es la misma que se fue, es mas dudo que la reconozcas, cuando yo la veo, me pregunto donde quedo aquella niña que se fue de esta casa -

Ya no me recuerde eso Tía, se que yo tuve gran culpa; ella nunca me dijo lo que había pasado. No creo que haya cambiado tanto, siempre será la niña dulce y comprensiva, le aseguro que me ha perdonado-

Si tu lo dices, hijo -

Me imagino que ha cambiado, se lo poco que me ha dicho, que ahora es reconocida, la he visto en los diarios es hermosa, le aseguro que ella sigue siendo la misma-

Albert escúchame- dijo la tía Elroy levantándose de la silla donde estaba, encarando a Albert- Ella…

La conversación fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta

Después seguimos tía- dijo Albert extrañado- PASE

Sr. y Sra. La Srta. Candice ya llegó-

Donde esta Doroty- dijo Albert esperando verla escondida atrás de la chica-

La señorita me dijo Sra. Elroy que le avisara que estaría en su cuarto descansando, que estaría lista para el servicio-

Gracias Doroty, Candy supo que estaba aquí?-

Si señora, pero no quiso interrumpir-

Gracias Doroty, puedes retirarte-

Espere afuera Doroty, necesito hablar con usted- Dijo Albert, había una cara de desilusión.

Si señor-

Me voy hijo, quiero descansar y estar lista-

Ya me canse de todas estas caretas, después de lo que hizo , no merece tantas formalidades-

Era tu esposa, recuerda que viviste con ella 4 años, dos de ellos fuiste muy feliz, hazlo en nombre de eso-

Esos dos años, fueron mentira y usted lo sabes, y los otros dos fueron una pesadilla, no me alegro de su muerte pero ahora me siento libre; cometí un gran error al casarme con Cristina y no hacer caso a los sentimientos de Candy, ahora enmendare ese error- Dijo Albert tomando su copa y bebiéndola-

Te has hecho muchas ilusiones hijo, Candy ha cambiado, no es la misma, solo recuérdalo… me retiro, con tú permiso-

Pase tía abuela-

Doroty, pasa-

Si señor-

¿Cómo esta Candy?

Bien señor…- _Demasiado cambiada decía Doroty en sus pensamientos_

¿Que dijo cuando vio el cuarto?-

Dijo que estaba bonito, señor- _pero su cara dijo que no le gusto_

¿Te pregunto por mi?- dijo Albert esperando una respuesta afirmativa

No señor, solo pregunto por la Sra. Elroy-

Desde hoy se dedicara exclusivamente a Candy, ya no tendrá otras obligaciones, entendido-

Si, señor-

Antes de que se retire, Doroty, ¿Cuánto equipaje trajo?-

Dos maletas y un pequeño maletín-

¿Qué?, le dijo cuanto se pensaba quedar-

No, señor-

Esta bien, gracias, puedes retirarte-

Albert estaba desconcertado, no se imaginaba recibir esas respuestas, ¿Porqué había traída tan poco equipaje?, ¿En verdad había cambiado?, ¿Por qué no había preguntado por él?, acaso no lo había ´perdonado?

Continuara….

Gracias por el tiempo dedicado a mi fanfic.

ME GUSTARIA QUE AYUDARAS A ESCRIBIR ESTE FANFIC

Cualquier comentario por favor escríbeme a .


	2. Encuentro

**Regresando a ti.**

**Cap. II. Encuentro**

Faltaba una hora par que iniciarán los servicios, Candy encerrada en sus pensamientos, reafirmaba la idea de que tenía que irse lo mas pronto posible.

Se miro al espejo, era como si no se reconociera,

-¿Qué te has hecho Candy?, ¿Dónde esta la niña que se fue de esta casa que llamaba su hogar?- Mientras sus ojos se nublaban por lagrimas, se respondió- Se escondió en una mansión en Nueva York y se quedo ahí, en algún rincón- suspiro, se sentó derecha se limpio las lagrimas que empezaban a salir, tomo el maquillaje que estaba en la cómoda y empezó a usarlo, mientras decía para si misma- Hoy llegó a esta casa solo la chica que viene a enterrar a Cristina-

Se oyó el sonido de la puerta- Toc, toc,- mientras Doroty se asomaba lentamente.

-Pasa Doroty-

-Señorita, aquí esta su vestido-

-Gracias, déjalo sobre la cama, ya casi me cambio-

-¿Le ayudo a peinarse?-

-No, gracias- dijo Candy mientras daba una rápido ojeada a Doroty por el espejo

-¿Puedo acomodar sus cosas?-

-ahh, claro, no es mucho, solo son tres vestidos cuélgalos, conforme los vaya usando te indicare cual necesita que lo planchen-

-Solo tres!!! Yo pensé que se quedaría mas tiempo?-dijo Doroty sin pensar.

-¿Por qué pensarías eso?- dijo Candy volteándose para ver directamente a Doroty

-Es que yo….- dijo Doroty evadiendo la mirada.

- Es que tú que?, dime te escucho; no me tengas miedo Doroty no te voy a despedir ni nada por el estilo- Dijo en un tono que reflejaba impaciencia.

-Es que…. como el Sr. Me dijo que yo seria su ayudante, que me dedicaría solamente a usted, por eso yo pensé que usted se quedaría mas tiempo- dijo rápido, mientras miraba como se trasformaba la mirada de Candy.

- ¿cuando remodelaron el cuarto?-

-Hace como 10 meses-

-ahhh-

-Señorita yo, no se enoje, es que yo-

-no te preocupes, El Sr. como veras esta equivocado, no se de donde saco eso de que yo me quedaría, en fin, por favor ve a la cocina dile al cocinero que me haga un sándwich, que bajare en 15 minutos, luego regresas a acomodar las cosas que deje tiradas, si el Sr. te dice algo por que no me estas ayudando le dices que te dije no te necesitaba por el momento, déjame sola por favor-

- si señorita- dijo Doroty, extrañada que Candy se expresara así.

Cuando la mucama sale de la habitación, Candy ve un florero que esta en el tocador y ve la rosa que lo ocupa, se fija que contiene un anota, la abre y la ve.

_BIENVENIDA A TU HOGAR, TE EXTRAÑAMOS MUCHO_

_ATTE: ALBERT_

Candy automáticamente toma el florero y lo avienta al otro lado del cuarto este quebrándose, en mil pedazos quedando la flor desecha, Candy arrugo el papel y lo aventó al mismo sitio, cayendo este en el charco de agua que había quedado.

-¿cómo se atreve?, ¿cómo se le ocurre imaginar que regresaría como si nada?, ¿que no recuerda como me corrió?- Dijo Candy gritando -William Albert Andrew, no te permitiré que me vuelvas ha hacer daño- Se levanta y va al baño a cambiarse, sale del baño, se da una ultima mirada al espejo y sale de su habitación no evitando pisar la flor que aun estaba en el piso. Baja a al cocina a comer algo.

Mientras, en una habitación cercana, un hombre rubio se debatía entre ir o no ir a la habitación de Candy, por fin se decidió y se fue dar la bienvenida a Candy en persona. Toco dos veces y no obtenía respuesta, abrió lentamente la puerta, recorrió el cuarto de vista, vio el florero roto, paso por completo al cuarto, se acerco vio la nota arrugada y la rosa destrozada, ¿Qué paso?, siguió inspeccionando el cuarto has quedar en frente al ropero, la curiosidad le gano, abrió el ropero y para su sorpresa solo vio tres vestido, ¿que esta pasando aquí?, dijo en voz alta, siguió recorriendo el cuarto, encontró el maletín que había mencionado Doroty, lo abrió, encontró maquillaje, y tres fotos. En la primera estaba ella con la tía abuela; en la segunda una joven de mas o menos 25 años y otro chico estaban tomados de la mano, estaba Candy con Terry, el la estaba abrazando por los hombros y el otro chico que estaba al lado derecho de Candy lo reconoció como llama Daniel Litterman, toda la sociedad lo conocía como mujeriego, que hacia Candy con él, volteo la foto, la inscripción que tenia lo desconcertó más.

Mi querida Candy:

Espero que esta foto te sirva para recordar nuestro hermoso fin de semana y recuerda que nunca estarás sola siempre estaré ahí.

ATTE. Tú ángel

Albert se perdió en las ideas que recorriendo su mente, ¿qué hacia Candy con Terry?, ¿por que la abrazaba?, ¿Qué tenia que ver su Candy con Daniel Litterman?, ¿quien era el ángel de Candy?.

La tercera foto, la recordo al instante, era una de las ultimas que el y Candy se habían tomado, solo que esta estaba rota, solo estaba Candy, al voltearla descubrió la mitad de una inscripción, al instante vino a su mente la otra mitad…

Fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por Doroty.

Señor….-

-Qué- dijo Albert cerrando rápidamente el maletín

-la señorita Candice está abajo-

-Gracias Doroty, creo que ya es hora-

Mientras tanto en el lobby de la mansión, se encontraba Candy con la tía abuela,

-Hola tía- apareció Candy por una puerta lateral, se acerca a la tia y la abraza- como esta?-

-Bien Hija, pensé que todavía seguías arriba, estaba apunto de ir a buscarte-

-Como cree tia-

-Como te fue de viaje-

-Ya sabe, aburrido e incomodo-

-Hay hija y eso que no te tocaron los de mis tiempos esos si eran aburridos e incómodo-

-Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Por qué me mando llamar tía?-

-Hija, es una situación donde la familia debe de estar completa y Albert necesita todo nuestro apoyo-

Yo no pertenezco a esta familia, lo recuerda, después de todo, yo soy la exiliada de la familia, además, Albert hace muchos años dejo de apoyarse en nosotros, yo no tengo la culpa de que su esposa, haya muerto, tengo una vida en New York…-

-CANDY!!!!!!! ya te dije que eres parte de esta familia!!!!! Por que sigues con eso… no me interesa que te haya dicho Cristina, ella te odiaba , nosotros te amamos además sigues teniendo el apellido Andrew, recuerda que hace mucho tiempo eras muy cercana a Albert, ahora le puedes servir de apoyo.-

-En primera yo no tengo el Apellido por gusto, Albert no me necesito en muchos años por que ahora lo haría?-

-Candy!!-

-Esta bien, pero sigo sin entender para que me quieren aquí, si estoy aquí es por usted, solo por usted tía, Si me presento en ese funeral será pura hipocresía, y la verdad no me siento de animo para poner cara de sufrida-

-Candy, mejor guarda silencia que si Albert te oye-

-Que me oiga, ni siquiera eso cambiara el hecho que no quiero estar aquí-

-Bueno, Candy hazlo por mi, quédate, compórtate, y luego ya veremos-

-Me quedo, iré a ese funeral, y luego me voy no hay otra-

-Luego hablaremos-

-No tía, mi regreso a New York no tiene que discutirse-

-Ya veremos…-

-Tía.. -

Fueron interrumpidas, por Albert, quien veía a Candy desde la parte alta de la escalera, no podía creer la visión que veía, ella estaba allí, hacia mucho tiempo que la deseaba ver, no podía creer lo que veía, era una hermosa mujer, era Candy, su Candy… se veía hermosa, lleva un vestido negro, ceñido a la cintura como con un corsé, su piel blanca resaltaba.

CANDYY!!!!!!!!-Grito Albert la emoción que lo embargaba lo hacia olvidar la pena y la vergüenza, el abrazo de Albert fue fuerte, sincero por su parte Candy no responde, solo contesta:

-Lo siento mucho William- tratando se zafarse lo mas pronto.

-William…- la tomo delos hombres buscando su Mirada,

-Ya es hora de irnos…-interfiere la Tía Elroy , Candy se zafa.

-Todos iremos en mi carro, Archi y Annie nos alcanzaran allá- dijo Albert volteando a ver

-Yo me voy con George- dijo Candy acercándose a el, y tomándolo del brazo- tenemos mucho que hablar, verdad George?-

-Si señorita.-

-Pero…- empezaba balbucear Albert.

-No te preocupes George me cuidara….- dijo mostrando una risa sarcástica.

Cada quien sube al auto, George y Candy y la tía abuela y Albert.

-Dime George para que me hicieron venir.. cual es mi papel en todo este numerito?-

-Perdón señorita, la tia abuela quería que la familia estuviera reunida-

-Ja, eso no importo cuando no vine a la boda de archie y anni o si?-

-Señorita-

-Es la verdad, ahí no importo que yo no viniera… a que me trajeron-

-Señorita, yo solo se que el señor quería que usted regresara a su casa desde hace mucho tiempo… el esta arrepentido de lo pasado.. él cree que usted regreso para siempre-

-Quien se cree? primero me echa y luego viene como si nada hubiera pasado… además yo tengo alguien que me espera… que papel según Albert vine a cubrir? El de su futura esposa o que?, ah!! ya sé!!! El de su amante? Digo no.. por que es muy conocido que el matrimonio Andrew se engañaba mutuamente-

-Señorita..

-¿Cuál?-

-El quiere recuperar su relación de amistad; él ha sufrido mucho, primero todos los problemas entre usted y la señora, su partida, después los engaños de la señora Cristina y todo lo demás, ahora su muerte.-

-George… no pienso discutir contigo, no por que no quiera, sino por que te aprecio demasiado, solo te voy a decir que William tomo las decisiones que lo llevaron a cada una de esas situaciones… ahora me podrías decir como murió cristina…-

-Ella, murió en un accidente de auto, iba a visitar a su familia...-

-Eso que te lo crea su familia por que yo no… hace muchos años que no los visitaba … esta bien no me digas..-

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, George solo se aseguro que seria muy difícil que Candy se quedara en casa y Candy se aseguro de que tenía que irse lo mas pronto posible.

CONTINUARA….

_Los personaje de Candy no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.._

**NOTAS**

Gracias a Tania y a Yola sus mensajes han sido de lo mas revitalizante como escritora.

SI TIENES ALGUNA IDEA DE CÓMO PUEDE OCNTINUAR ESTE FANFIC POR FAVOR ESCRIBEME A


	3. Conociendote de nuevo

**Regresando a ti**

Cap. III CONOCIENDOTE DE NUEVO

Mientras en el carro de Albert se llevaba una conversación de lo más decepcionante para Albert.

Que paso, tía?

Esa es la Candy de ahora, no se sorprendas, yo te advertí…

Que hice… donde quedo la niña que se fue…

Se quedo en New york.. esa niña sale con la gente mas cercana, con las personas que hemos estado con ella en los últimos años, no pensé que trajera a Candice-

Quien?-

Ante la sociedad ella es Candice, Albert. No creas que es muy agradable, no creo que te guste-

Sigue siendo Candy y la amo!!!-

Ten cuidado con tus palabras, tu amas a la niña que alguna vez te dijo que te amaba y que deseaba protegerte, que te dijo que no te casaras por que tu futura esposa era una cualquiera , que te pidió que la dejaras hacerte feliz, tu amas a la imagen que Candy dejo antes de irse, ahora….-

No tienes idea de cómo me arrepiento, debió escucharla y creerle, debí protegerla, nunca debí dejarla sola… debía poyarla, No lo hice!!!! ahora que tía? Se que ella cambio, pero… ella esta aquí, por algo esta aquí o no?…

No te hagas muchas ilusiones, ella se ira muy pronto; además ella vino solo por que yo se lo pedí.-

Cuando?-

En tres días a mas tardar, sino es que mañana-

Se tiene que quedar mas tiempo… Tía, además, no le de vueltas al asunto, dígame cómo es esta Candy?-

Hijo … -

Tia, por favor tengo puesta la mayor parte de mis planes, metas y futuro en la ilusión de que Candy me ame como antes, que me permita acercarme a ella como antes no quise hacerlo… que me acepte a su lado, digame como es ahora Candy?-

Te has dado cuenta que vamos al funeral de tu esposa-

Tia!!! Por favor, usted sabe que por mi no iria, mire que hasta su familia nos pidió que llegarnos a esta hora para evitarse la vergüenza de que su hija fuera negada como una Andrew, algo me dice, que ellos sabían que Cristina murió a lado de su amante en turno…además hace mas de dos años que ella y yo ya no parecíamos un matrimonio, parecíamos enemigos. No me alegro de su muerte, pero..

A lo que llegamos…-

Tía!!! No cambie de tema… contésteme, como es la Candy de ahora?-

Ella ahora es parte de la sociedad que entes rechazaba…

Y eso que.. tía-

Que ella… bueno, sino te lo digo yo te enteraras… Ella no solo es una dama, mejor dicho una líder de la sociedad… ella puede decir si alguien es aceptado o no en esa sociedad y mira que lo ha hecho, se ha convertido en cierta forma en una villana y una golfa para las damas y una buena amiga para los hombres… Ella es la Andrew desterrada y hace honor a su sobre nombre. No se tienta el corazón para deshacerse de quien se interpone en su camino.

¿Qué?

Como lo oyes… Ella ha cambiado… a destruido.. por lo menos 3 futuros matrimonios.. aunque nunca le han comprobado nada… solo se limitan a rumores.. aunque si le preguntas no te niega que tuvo que ver con los rompimientos. Ella sigue siendo amigos de los ex comprometidos… además de que no tiene muy buenas amistades.. bueno para mi son las mejores amistades que tienen pero, para la sociedad son los peores.

Tia…

No creas, que te digo todo esto por que no la quiero, la quiero como a mi hija, hemos pasado momentos juntas que no cambiaria por nada, sin embargo, no me hago fuera de la razón de que ella no tiene la mejor reputación de la sociedad, ella se divierte… o por lo menos es lo que dice ella, el rumor mas fuerte, es que es amante de Terry y de Daniel L. los cuales son muy buenos amigos , ellos son sus protectores, son las personas mas cercanas que puede tener aparte de mi.

Qué!!

Tu esposa no solo se encargo de correrla de esta casa, le hizo la fama, ella solo se dejo llevar, cuando se fue de aquí estaba desecha, dolida y desprotegida. Que podía hacer, cuando llego a New York casi nadie la apoyo. Fue humillada, no solo una vez… encontró en Terry y en Daniel L. la protección y el amor que necesitaba… no se si tienen que ver algo con alguno de ellos y mira que me gustaría…

Terry esta casado..

Ya no…, la única forma que encontró de sobrevivir fue ser lo que es ahora-

Pudo volver a casa … hace tiempo..-

No, podía.. como la hubieras recibido al año… la hubieras corrido como la primera vez que lo hiciste, después ya no importo-

Se pudo haber ido… escondido-

Crees que no lo quiso hacer… -

Pero tu quedísima esposa la perseguía... sabias que la amenazo con destruir el Hogar de Pony?. Le diste mucho poder a Cristina en su tiempo y ella lo utilizo en contra de Candy, aunque yo quise protegerla era demasiado tarde -

Pero…yo no… -

Escúchame Albert, ella es feliz en new York, tiene una vida tiene alguien que la espera, dejalá-

No, tengo que enmendar mis errores, tengo recompensar su sufrimiento, tengo darle el amor que no pude darle antes-

Escúchame… ella a salido adelante… déjala- Decía la tía Elroy en tono de suplica.

Escúcheme tía, yo la amo-

Aun nos sabes todo, ella tiene...-

No quiero escuchar mas tía, no importa, yo la convenceré de mi amor, ella no pudo cambiar demasiado..

El silencio cayo en la conversación ya no dijeron mas.

El servicio funerario fue muy pesado, Candy se dedicaba practicante a huir de Albert. Se encontraba acosada, ya que continuamente Albert intentaba establecer algún contacto… En un descuido acorralo a Candy.

-Gracias- dijo Albert acercándose peligrosamente a Candy.

-por que?- Candy cambio su postura, enderezo su espalda, lo miro directo a los ojos.

-por venir, a pesar de que tu y Cristina no se llevaban-

-no vine por ella, bien por la tía abuela, ella me lo pidió-

-entonces gracias, por venir a acompañarme, en todo esto-

-No confundas, yo no vine a apoyarte-

-Candy, yo…-

-Mi nombre es Candice, William-

-Dime Albert, como antes… Candy- dijo Albert tratando tomar la mejilla de Candy.

-No, tu dime Candice, la situación no es como antes, además, has notado que la forma en que te has acercado no es muy propia de la situación, estamos en el servicio FUNERARIO de tu ESPOSA; además yo soy una señorita-

-Candice, necesitamos hablar, de…-

-de nada, lo que teníamos que decirnos lo dijimos hace mucho tiempo y no tengo ganas de hablar- Dijo Candy, empujando a Albert muy discretamente.

-Tengo mucho que decirte- Dejo Albert tomando la mano con la que Candy lo empujaba.

-Pero yo …- Dijo Candy perdiendo un poco la calma que conservaba, fue interrumpida por una voz.

-Que tanto platican, que no me han puesto la atención que merezco –dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos café.

Albert reconoció instantáneamente la voz, la cual le causo una mezcla sentimientos, era Terry.

-Albert amigo mío, siento tu perdida, como estas?- dijo Terry extendiendo sus brazos

-bien gracias- dijo Albert sin mucho entusiasmo.- y ese milagro. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía-

-como no apoyar a un amigo en la hora de la desgracia, lo siento mucho.-

-Gracias- Albert aceptando aun desconfiado el abrazo de amistad que le ofrecía Terry.

-ahora el que no me presta atención eres tu Terry…- dijo Candy con una voz apenas perceptible para Terry y Albert y guiñándole un ojo a Terry- y eso que soy tú…

-Candy como crees que me olvidaría de ti.- dijo Terry desasiendo el abrazo con Albert- abrazando a Candy y besando su mano- como estas Preciosa?- Albert solo se limito a ver la conversación tan intima que se llevaba acabo, el solo era un espectador-.

-Como crees?- dijo Candy con molestia –Como te enteraste?-

-Muy fácil, al ver que no llegabas a la comida, fui a la mansión y le pregunte a Paula- Candy se puso blanca.

-Pensé que al único que habían dejado plantado era mi- dijo en voz baja un caballero que se había acercado sin que nadie de los tres se hubiera dado cuenta.

Candy se alejo de Terry y se acerco a aquel caballero, y le dio un abrazo. Albert reconoció al instante a Daniel L. lo había visto numerosas veces en las revistas, sin embargo al verlo de frente revolvió en él todo rabia, celo y sobre todo preguntas ¿qué hacia con Candy? que tipo de relación tenia con Candy para tomarse esas libertades?

Daniel L era un hombre extremadamente atractivo, media 1.85 m, cuerpo atlético, piel blanca, ojos negros, cabello negro. (imagínense a Darien el galán de Sailor moon, pero con ojos negros).

-Hola, hermosa- Dijo Daniel, besando la mejilla de Candy.

-como supiste que estaba aquí-

-Muy fácil, fui a la mansión y Paula me dijo, buena ella no pero… me entere-

-gracias, que haría sin ustedes-dijo Candy mirando a Terry y a Daniel, Albert sintió mucho coraje, mejor dicho celos. Después de todo el era su protector, bueno fue su protector, él era el hombre que ella amaba… o ama.

-Hola caballeros- dijo la tía abuela acercándose- ya los extrañaba- dijo saludando de beso a cada uno de caballeros que acompañaban a Candy en ese momento- como han estado?- La cra de Albert cambio a ser de sorpresa, no podía ser la tía aprobaba las relaciones de Candy.

-Tía ya la extrañaba, no tuve con quien jugar la semana pasada y este par me hizo trisas- dijo Terry.

- Tía no le crea, llevo a su compañera de "trabajo" se acuerda de Lisa; yo realmente la extrañaba-

- Jóvenes no estamos en el juego de los jueves, en el desayuno de los lunes, en la cena de los martes, en el te de los miércoles, las fiestas de los viernes, en los sábados de día de campo o en la charla de los domingos para llevar una conversación de estas- Albert se sintió traicionado con la tía abuela, él donde quedaba.

-Perdón tía- dijeron los tres suprimiendo una risa.

-Tía, le manda Paula esto- dijo Daniel extendiéndole una paleta con un listón- dice que le hizo una promesa a Candy dijo que te esperaba-

-Gracias Hijo- La tía se limito a coger esa paleta y voltear a ver a Candy- creo que no podre cumplir la promesa que le hice, no puedo regresar pronto-

-Ella lo comprenderá, entonces vengo por Candy y no me iré sin ti…. Dijo tomándola por la cintura.

-esta bien, no tendrás que esperar mucho. Pasado mañana nos vamos, ya la extraño-

-Quien es Paula? – Dijo Albert, después de todo esa Paula era la persona que se llevaría a Candy de su lado…

-Ella es- dijo Candy mirando a todos.

- Señor Andrew, disculpé, creo que es hora de despedirnos de Cristina.-

-Así, gracias. Me disculpan-Albert se retira muy a su pesar y con el pensamiento "pronto tendremos que hablar Candice White Andrew"-

Los cuatro restantes de la platica se quedaron miraron.

-No sabe nada- dijo un intrigado Terry.

-No- dijo la tía viendo la reacción de Candy

-Pensé que usted le diría, con razón me quiere aquí-

-Te corresponde decirle a ti hija, él te querrá de todas maneras en casa-

-ya no es mi casa tia, además, un pequeño detalle esta que yo no quiero estar aquí-

-Entonces nos separaremos .. me quedare a vivir aquí. Te voy a extrañar mucho hija, a ustedes también chicos y sobre todo a mi niña-

-Pero tía… regrese conmigo… con nosotras-

-No hija, ahora es William es quien me necesita- dijo la tía abuela marchándose de ese lugar para ir a acompañar a Albert.

-Me gustaría ver la cara de él tal Albert al Saber que tienes una hija- Dijo Daniel

- No tienes idea como me gustaría que nunca se enterara... después de todo no le intereso-

-Vamos Candy, no es momento de suponer cosas que creo que no son ciertas, has vistos las miradas que nos ha dedicado a Daniel y a mi… creo ya hubiéramos muerto si las miradas mataran-

-ja, sobre todo… creo que la falta de comida ya te esta haciendo alucinar… ya extrañaba a quien me hace reír ¿Que haría sin ustedes?- dijo Candy dedicándole una sonrisa cálida a cada uno de los hombres que tenia a su lado, no pasando desapercibida por uno que no estaba lejos de ahí.

CONTINUARA…………..

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

SE BUSCA ESCRITOR CONJUNTO… SI DESEAS ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESCRIBEME A

CHICAS NO SE PREOCUPEN SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO INDEPENDIANTEMENTE SI HAY UN ESCRITOR CONJUNTO O NO.

_Los personaje de Candy no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.._


	4. Cara a cara

REGRESANDO A TI

CAP. IV CARA A CARA.

El servicio por fin termino para los involucrados, la familia de Cristina partió inmediatamente a su lugar de origen. La familia Andrew se dispuso a partir a la mansión en las mismas condiciones que habían llegado a pesar de la insistencia de Albert de irse todos juntos en su auto, fue ignorado ante su petición.

Una Candy alegre ente los dos caballeros que la acompañaban planeaban su próximo encuentro ante la molestia de Annie y Albert, Candy se despidió de la manera mas afectuosa posible de sus acompañantes y partió con George a su destino.

Llegando a la mansión Annie y Archie pasaron al recibidor platicando amenamente con la tía abuela, Albert estaba sumido en sus pensamientos; unos minutos mas tarde llego Candy con George, cuando los dos integrantes de la familia Andrew entraron un silencio incomodo se hizo, la recién llagada de New York sabia que ella era responsable en cierta forma de ese silencio, por lo que decidió subir lo mas rápidamente a descansar.

Si me permitan, quiero descansar. Con su permiso.-

Paso a un lado de los presentes cuando cruzaba la puerta, escucho la voz del patriarca Andrew que se dirigía a todos.

-Mañana me gustaría que toda la familia pasara el día junta, ya hemos pasado mucho, es hora que disfrutemos un poco- dijo Albert pasa Candy que para los demás, solo se escucho como la Tía abuela, Annie y Archie aceptaron.

- Claro tío, estaremos aquí temprano para el desayuno, verdad Annie?- dijo Archie

-si-

-Claro, William-

Ya no se escucho otra voz, solo el sonido que producían los pasos de cierta rubia que se dirigía a sus habitaciones. Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, cuando siguió la conversación solo fue para despedirse. La noche paso muy rápidamente para algunos; para los tenían demasiadas cosas que pensar o los que esperaban que las horas pasasen rápidamente para irse de esa casa fue un anoche muy larga…

El amanecer anuncio el comienzo de otro día, una chica rubia se preparaba muy temprano para salir, escribía unas cuantas notas y llamo a Doroty.

-Buenos días Doroty, por favor da cada una de las notas a la tía en cada comida- por favor llévate este vestido lo puedes planchar lo mas pronto posible que será en ¿cuánto tiempo?, por favor-

-si señorita, se lo traigo en 20 minutos-

-ya se levanto alguien de la casa?-

-No, señorita-

-Anda Doroty, que no quiero que nadie me vea salir-

Minutos después llegaba una Doroty apresurada, Candy se vistió rápidamente a las siete en punto se escucho un carro, Candy cogió su bolsa y salió corriendo, dejando a una Doroty preocupada.

Pronto dieron la nueve de la mañana los señores de la casa Andrew apenas salían de sus habitaciones, dispuestos a ir a desayunar, la familia pronto se vio reunida en el comedor solo esperaban a Candy, la tía abuela hizo llamar a la mucama para preguntar por la rubia:

-Doroty, por favor llama a Candy dile que solo la estamos esperando-

-Señora, la señorita no esta; dejo esta nota para usted- dijo la muchacha, expendiéndole un papel a la tía abuela, la cual al cogerlo leyó…

Querida tía:

Perdón, perdón, perdón… No puedo asistir a el desayuno por que Daniel me invito a desayunar llego a la comida.

Tú adorada sobrina…. CANDY

-Gracias Doroty-

-Candy no puede venir a desayunar con nosotros- se limito a decir la tía abuela - vendrá en al comida.-El desayuno trascurrió entre una platica normal, después del desayuno la familia se dispuso a dar un paseo por el jardín y tomar un refrigerio en el jardín. La hora de la comida se acercaba la tía abuela estaba cada vez mas inquieta, que pasaría si Candy no aparecía, cuando estaban a punto de pasar a la mesa, Doroty se acerca a la tía abuela.

-Sra. La señorita me dio esto para usted.- dijo extendiéndole un papel.

-Dame eso…- suspiro resignado.

Querida tía:

Estoy con Terry, me invito a comer… como negarme. Espero llegar a la cena. Le manda besos, su actor favorito.

Atte. Candy

Todos miraban expectante, la tía solo atino a decir – Candy no vendrá, lo siento- la comida siguió en la tranquilidad esperada. Las horas transcurrieron la cena llego y se repitió la misma escena del desayuno y la cena, solo que ahora la nota decía…

Querida tía:

A quien engaño no voy a ir a cena no quiero tener una riña con Annie por mi comportamiento o por Paula y mucho menos quiero entablar una conversación hipócrita con William, estoy en el hotel con Terry y Daniel llegaré tarde.

Salgo a New York a las 7:30 am. Daniel y yo, tenemos ya los boletos, me despediré de usted en la mañana o en la noche si la encuentro despierta.

Perdóneme Tía, se que la incomoda esta situación pero no quiero entrar en discusiones que no me llevaran a nada.

La amo tía.

ATTE. Candice White Andrew.

-que voy hacer contigo Candy!-dijo en un tono muy triste –si me disculpan, no tengo hambre- dijo la tía retirándose afectada después de leer la nota. Los Cronwell solo se miraron, Albert se fue a tras de la tía, sin embargo no le hizo caso. Los invitados se despidieron después de una cena triste y silenciosa.

Las horas pasaban, en la mansión Andrew se fueron apagando las luces poco a poco. Se escucho un carro acercarse, le ruido producido era perfectamente audible a los alrededores… de pronto se apago, se oyó una puerta azotarse y la voz de una mujer que decía.

-Nos vemos mañana. Gracias por la cena. Te quiero mucho- dijo una chica a viva voz. El carro volvió a encender y la chica entro a esa mansión. Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando una voz llamo su atención.

-Buenas noches!!!!!, no crees que estas no son horas de llegar- dijo un Albert que se encontraba apoyado en el arco de la puerta de su despacho con una copa en la mano, al cual poco a poco le iban consumiendo los celos.

-Buenas noches, no creo que importe a que horas llego- Candy se fue girando hasta estar cara a cara.

-Si importa, después de todo eres una Andrew-

-no tengo nada que decir así que con tu permiso, tengo que dormir, mañana partiré temprano-

-Tenemos que hablar, Candy-

-William no tenemos nada que hablar, hace mucho tiempo que nos dijimos lo que nos teníamos que decir-

-NO.. hace mucho tiempo estaba confundido, enamorado.. no entendía, por favor hablemos-

-No veo el caso, por favor déjame ir a dormir-

-Escúchame, si quieres solo hablo yo-

-William, por favor-

-Sabes que tenemos que hablar, que aclarar-

-es cierto, hay cosas que tenemos que dejar en claro. Ya que es la ultima ves que estaré en esta casa-Decia una Candy decidida, bajando los escalones que había subido, estando por fin frente a frente.

-pasemos a la biblioteca- dijo Albert señalando el lugar y escoltando a Candy.

En la biblioteca los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose, podría decirse que midiendo el terreno. Albert rompió el silencio.

-quieres algo de tomar?

-Sí por favor, dame una bebida fuerte, creo que lo necesitare- Albert le sirvió un tequila, en cierta forma para retarla. Le sorprendió la facilidad con que Candy bebió de el sin chistar en algún momento.

-No creas que lo hago diario, quita esa cara, una dama puede hacerlo; no me iré al infierno- dijo Candy con una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara.

-Candy perdóname…. Perdóname por todo lo que hice.. me gustaría recuperar lo que teníamos- dijo un Albert deconsertado, no conocía a quien tenia enfrente y eso le

-Solo eso.. después de tanto daño.. piensas que con un perdóname, todo será como antes-

-Candy yo…-

-si vamos hablar, hablemos….. Sabes lo que he tenido que pasar por más de cuatro años…no verdad, y piensas que con un perdóname bastará-

-Yo no… -

-no tienes idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

-Yo … podemos iniciar a construir algo nuevo, podemos llegar a ser los que éramos antes-

-no tienes la mínima idea de lo que he pasado… si olvidara todo lo pasado, tendría que renunciar a las cosas que tengo hoy-

-¿que tienes hoy?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Tengo las cosas que me hacen feliz, no voy a volver-

-Tal ves tienes un trabajo mediocre en una clínica, estas rodeada de amistades vánales y de hombres que de seguro solo te quieren para un rato de ocio o un amante que te deje después de pasar un buen rato contigo-

-como te atreves!!!!!!- Dijo Candy, acercándose con la firme intención de propinar una cachetada a Albert, el cual la detuvo y acerco de manera posesiva.

-Yo te ofrezco una familia, protección… acepta…es lo mejor que puedes tener…- la mente de Albert no pudo reprimir los celos de su corazón… todas las ideas que tenia acerca de Candy salieron sin tener control, la idea de su pupila convertida en una aristócrata falsa o peor una zorra.

-no sabes cuanto me costo, obtener lo que tengo- dijo Candy forcejeándose, hasta conseguir que la soltara.

-No es nada, yo te ofrezco mi protección.. mi a….- Dijo Albert acercándose a Candy.

-Crees que aceptaría una protección la cual se esfumaría a las primeras de cambio, crees que de nuevo pondría en tus manos mi corazón, mi vida,… como lo hice antes… dices que no es nada, sin saber lo que tengo…- Candy solo atino a alejarse, no podía estar cerca de él.

-Candy, cuando conocí a Cristina me volví loco de amor, te deje, te desprotegí… no tome en serio tus sentimientos, ahora lo veo; déjame resarcir el daño que te hice-

-Sin embargo sigues haciendo lo mismo que cuando ella estaba, no me escuchas. Si hubiera sabido todo lo que sucedería, hubiera desaparecido-

-Déjame entrar de nuevo, te necesito a mi lado como antes para que seas mi apoyo, no sabes cuanto tiempo te he necesitado…-

-No sabes lo que pides; ya no soy la misma he pasado tanto que mi alma ha envejecido, ya no soy la misma, además, yo no tuve tu apoyo… y ahora quieres el mío? La antigua Candy abría corrido a tus brazos ahora… no-

-PERDONAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dime que te ha pasado, explícame… quiero comprenderte, quiero entender!-

-Sabes cuantas veces espere que me dijeras perdón, es más ya no un perdón…-dijo Candy acercándose al ventanal del despecho perdiendo su mirada en el paisaje que se mostraba.

El primer año soñaba con que solo que fueras por mi…que me salvaras – su tono de voz cambio, no era un grito sino mas tranquilo, con un dejo de melancolía.-El segundo año... espere que me protegieras que me consolaras, el tercero espere que fueras y me dijeras un tuviste razón.. ahora en el cuarto… ya no me importa; tengo personas que aman, me he adaptado a la situación que me fue impuesta… sin embargo ahora soy libre… podre irme… y encontrar la tranquilidad que perdí- las ultimas palabras las dijo con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vuelve a casa, aquí tendrás la tranquilidad y la protección que deseas, Que te he hecho?- Dijo Albert, desesperado.

-En cierta forma agradezco lo que me ha pasado, por que tengo la bendición mas grande que dios me pudo dar, en este momento tengo a la persona perfecta a mi lado, me siento feliz!!! A mi manera -cada palabra que salía de la boca de Candy desvanecía los planes que Albert tenia para un futuro.

-Que paso? Que paso para que perdiéramos lo que teníamos?-

-Esa pregunta la haces como que no supieras?-

-En verdad no lo se?-

-Sabes.. el día exacto que todo empezó no lo recuerdo, solo se que nuestro trato ya no era de amigos… a lo mejor lo confundí.. pero cada detalle, cada palabra tenia un doble intención, lo nuestro ya no era amistad o yo lo veía así… muchas de tus acciones me hacían creer que sentías algo por mi, por lo que yo esperaba a que un día te decidieras y me declararías. Recuerdo que a principios de diciembre de hace cuatro años fuimos de compras, queríamos hacer un pastel… para festejar que estábamos juntos, fue lo que dijiste, un chico se me acerco en el supermercado y me dijo que era muy linda... te apareciste detrás mío, me tomaste de la cintura y me acercaste a ti… el chico lógico se fue… en los bailes no me dejabas bailar con nadie mas que no fueras tú… ME COFUNDI!!!!!! empecé a dejar que un amor creciera… no me di cuenta, no me quería dar cuenta…- una sonrisa amarga apareció un el rostro de Candy

-Ese mismo 25 de diciembre, recuerdo que íbamos a ir a un baile, como enfermera me preocupaban mis enfermos, así que ese día al medio día me fui al hospital regrese muy tarde, llegue cansada y hecha un desastre, así que te dije que fueras al baile solo, te viste obligado ya que ahí verías a un sujeto con el cual estabas haciendo tratos. Al otro día me dijiste que había estado aburrido. Ahí conociste a Cristina… nunca lo supe por ti, no me dijiste.. desde ese día empezaste a ausentarte de la casa, nos decías que tenias mucho trabajo… nos empezamos a distanciar, ya no platicamos, cuando nos quedábamos solos ya no platicábamos, acudías a todos los bailes que se presentaban ya no me invitabas… solo te ibas, una vez dijiste que pasarías por mi… me quede vestida con un lindo vestido rojo.

Pasaron como cuatro meses, había noches que no llegabas… todo lo atribuíamos al trabajo, no decías nada… un día, trajiste a Cristina… a todos nos dijiste que era tu novia, hay fue cuando aumento nuestro distanciamiento, me sentí herida, por que yo no sabia nada, todos me preguntaron…

Cristina y yo.. no se, nunca me callo bien y yo tampoco a ella… pasaron varias semanas, un día llegue del hospital, ella estaba en el lobby recuerdo que la salude de la mejor manera posible… pase de lado y ella me pregunto ¿Por qué trabajas?, recuerdo que voltee y reponiéndome de la sorpresa le dije que por que me gustaba y que pronto estudiaría medicina ; ella me contesto que una dama no debía trabajar y mucho menos en un hospital donde había gente enferma que era muy desagradable, me quede sorprendida, no puede articular palabra, no pude contestarle nada y seguí mi camino… dos horas después cuando baje al comedor empezaste a reñirme, el motivo "cristina estaba herida por que yo la había insultado", no me quisiste oir…. Ese fue el tercer momento de nuestra separación… asi siguieron muchas riñas entre tu y yo, el motivo yo le dije a Cristina en la calle, yo le hice un desplante.. yo esto, yo aquello…

El cuarto momento… fue cuando no te presentaste en la cita con el decano de medicina, sabias que sin tu apoyo y tu presencia no podría entrar, tu eras mi llave para la escuela de medicina no aceptaban mujeres. Hacia muchos meses que te había dicho que las inscripciones para medicina, tenia la cita, la confirme con tu secretaria, una semana antes te dije… me quede esperando horas y horas…entendí el mensaje… ya no podía contar contigo, creo que fue la primera vez que en mi corazón habías fallado… desde ese día no volvimos a cruzar palabra como dos personas adultas, peleábamos… tu me reclamabas y yo me trataba de defender… nuestra amistad se perdió.

Recuerdo que el tiempo paso, anunciaste tu compromiso , me sentí desplazada, no lo niego celosa… si Cristina se hubiera comportado de otra manera lo hubiera aceptado, me fui de la casa no lo notaste… creo que lo supiste a 3 días de tu boda… no te enteraste que caí en cama por no comer, ni te vi en mi convalecencia.

Sabes cuando rompimos todo… fue a un día de tu boda, yo desayune cerca del hospital, estaba platicando con mi acompañante cuando llego tu prometida con un hombre, mas tarde supe que era su supuesto primo, mejor dicho su pareja sentimental por mas de 8 años, tu nunca lo fuiste.. en fin, ellos no me vieron, pero demostraban su amor sin recato alguno, oímos una platica donde decían que había salido perfecto el matrimonio y que faltaba un año para el divorcio…

Recuerdo que llegue a la mansión entre a esta misma biblioteca y hice el primer cometario acerca de tu relación, te dije que ella no te convenía, que no te amaba, que no te haría feliz… por que te engañaba, que te veía la cara, que la había visto con otro chico… por respuesta que obtuve?... recuerdo aun cada palabra… POR QUE TE EMPEÑAS EN QUE NO SEA FELIZ!!, le has hecho tanto a Cristina…tu mirada me demostró que realmente creías que yo no quería tu felicidad. Por contestación mía , obtuviste la segunda intervención que hice … LO UNICO QUE QUIERO ES PROTEJERTE, ESTA JUGANDO CONTIGO.. DESEO QUE SEA FELIZ, CON TODO MI CORAZÓN, PERO ELLA NO LO HARA, DEJA QUE YO LO HAGA… ELLA NO TE AMA, SIN AMBARGO YO TE AMO CON TODO EL CORAZÓN; NO TE CASES.. NO TE CASES, INVESTIGA… NO QUIERO QUE COMETAS ESE ERROR, CASATE CON CUALQUIERA PERO ELLA TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO!!!!!!!!!!!, suplicaba… rogaba a Dios que me escucharas, que me preguntaras por que dices eso… pero lo único que me dijiste fue ES LA MUJER QUE AMO, por favor sal de aquí.

Salí destrozada, no te importo..lo que te dije… iba subiendo las escaleras con lo que me quedaba de corazón.. ella llego… como saludo recibí un insulto… RECOGIDA!!!!!! DEBERIAS DE IRTE DE UNA VEZ, NO TENDRAS UN CENTAVO DE ESTA FAMILIA, POR QUE EL DINERO SERA MIO, también deberías de llevarte a la vieja…..Mi impulso fue darle una cachetada, RECUERDO QUE CUANDO LA TOQUE ELLA GRITO TU SALISTE CASI AL MOMENTO, Me IBA A DAR EL GUSTO DE UNA SEGUNDA CACHETADA, CUANDO TU TOMASTE MI MUÑECA… ME JALASTE TIRANDOME AL PISO… ME MIRASTE DE LA FORMA MAS CRUEL QUE PUdISTE, ELLA INVENTO NO SE QUE HISTORIA.. levante la voz TE QUICE ACLARar no me escuchate, recibi una cachetada de tu parte… con la frase ¡por la que le diste! , tuve que usar maquillaje para que no se viera el moretón de la mejilla.

Recuerdo que me dijiste, Si quieres pertenecer a esta familia, tienes que aceptar a Cristina… recuerdo en que di media vuelta y te dije, lo mas pronto posible me ire esta casa, ya no es mi hogar… espero los papeles.

La boda paso y yo con ella, tengo la foto de tu boda donde se ve el moretón que me dejaste en el brazo al tirarme al piso, después de la recepción hubo dos carros que salieron de esta casa, uno donde ibas tu y tu esposa y en el otro yo… llegue a New York encontré trabajo en un hospital que pertenecía a la familia Andrew, llevaba dos semanas ahí, cuando me despidieron, el motivo una carta de Sr. Andrew que exigía mi salida… hice una peregrinación en los hospitales, el resultad? El mismo, mis ahorros se acababan, a pesar de que la tia me hizo el favor de hospedarme en la mansión, quería salir… desde ahí.. estuve perdida por un año. Tu esposa hizo llegarme una carta donde me amenazaba… si yo me atrevía a irme, adiós hogar de Pony me ato.

Encontré rumores de mí … estaba sola… alguien llego a mi vida me protegió, me deje llevar, él murió y volvi a encontrarme sola… llego la tia abuela, Terry y Daniel, me sacaron adelante…

Me dices que es poco lo que tengo… ahora tengo a personas que me aman, tengo una familia, tengo a alguien a quien amar…-

-No te dejare ir…-

-Me dejaras ir por que me comprenderás, tengo a alguien que me espera-

-Si tu amante no quiere venir, te puedes conseguir otro. Además si te quisiera tanto, ya te hubiera hecho su esposa. - solo sonó el sonido que causa una cachetada.

Candy se acerco a la puerta tomo la manija y se dispuso a salir, en la puerta voltio y dijo.- Te aseguro que ya estuviera casada desde hace mucho si quisiera, además, mis amantes sabes que solo quiero un momento con ellos, la persona que me espera es una niña de dos años que se llama Paula, es mi hija.- Soltando la ultima palabra Candy se marcho, dejando a un Albert asombrado.

La figura de Candy llego pesadamente a su cuarto, una anciana que la esperaba dormida, se acerco cuidadosamente deposito un beso en su frete, se acodo a su lado como cuando estaba embarazada. La anciana despertó-

-Candy, mi niña-

-¿Que hace aquí?

-¿Por que tan tarde?-

-Por que quería escapar tía, sin embargo vengo de hablar con Albert, ahora sabe de Paula, era la única manera de que me dejara ir-

- por que no regresas a esta casa?-

-Por que arriesgaría de nuevo mi corazón, ahora debo de cuidar a Paula, allá esta nuestra familia, están sus abuelos y sus tres papas…

- Sabes te voy a extrañar…-

-Yo también-

-ire seguido-

-la extrañaremos, quien nos va a regañar?,

-lo hare por caqrtas o teléfono, yo también no sabes cuanto, te extrañare….Te quedaras en la mansión?

-No, me voy a cambiar de casa, ya no tengo cadenas que me aten a esa mansión, si usted estuviera ahí, me quedaría pero no va estar…

- Estaras en contacto conmigo?-

-Todos los días a las cinco de la tarde hablare-

-Esperare con ansia tu llamada, a que hora parte el tren?-

-A las 7:30, Daniel pasara por mi… descansemos tía - Al poco tiempo Candy y la tía calleron profundamente dormidas, dejando a un Albert intranquilo en la biblioteca.

Las horas pasaron, Albert se sentía herido, decepcionado… Candy con una hija, por que nadie le dijo?, ¿de quien era?

En la madrugada, Candy despertó, se vistió, preparo su maleta, se despidió de la tía abuela y salió rápido de esa casa, la esperaba Daniel, se fue sin mirar atrás; unos ojos azules la vieron partir preguntándose si la volverían a ver.

CONTINUARA…………..

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

SE BUSCA ESCRITOR CONJUNTO… SI DESEAS ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESCRIBEME A

CHICAS NO SE PREOCUPEN SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO INDEPENDIANTEMENTE SI HAY UN ESCRITOR CONJUNTO O NO.


	5. Regreso

REGRESANDO A TI CAP. V

Regreso?

Los meses pasaron rápidamente para aquellos que deseaban olvidar y deshacerse de los sentimientos que los embargaban, por que querer olvidar cuando aun se siente algo es imposible…

La mansión Andrew se había sumergido en una tristeza absoluta, pareciese que las sombras cubrieron esa casa, solo se iluminaba con un poco de alegría a las 5:00 de la tarde donde al oír solo en timbre del teléfono se despertaba esa casa.

La tía abuela había hecho girar varias de las labores que se realizaban en casa se comía a las 4 de la tarde para acabar a las 5 recibir la llamada de su sobrina y tomar el té platicando con las nuevas noticias. Albert por supuesto desaparecía apenas daban las 5 de la tarde, solo se aseguraba de mantenerse al tanto de los comentarios y nuevas noticias.

La Sra. Elroy ocultaba a Candy sobre su salud la cual decaía cada vez mas, un día de octubre la llamada de costumbre entro solo que ahora fue contestada por un rubio.

-Bueno, tía- dijo con un tono alegre Candy.

-hola, Candice-

-Me pasas a la tía abuela, por favor-

-Ella no te puede contestar, Candice ella se encuentra delicada de salud… muy delicada de salud, creo que es seria mejor que vinieras, a ella le haría muy bien si tú estuvieras a su lado-

-pero ella …. Estaba bien, me dijo que se había sentido muy bien- Dijo una Candy desconcertada ante lo dicho por Albert.

-Ella esta delicada, desde hace tiempo que no esta bien; solo que desde hace varios días esta mal, se que ha contestado tus llamadas, puedo decir que solo esa hora del día esta bien, luego va de vuelta a la cama. El Doctor esta muy preocupado –

-Yo… la niña… este-

- la tía te necesita…-

-Yo estaré lo mas pronto posible-

-Las esperamos-

La conversación dejo inquietos a los interlocutores se verían de nuevo, después de esa discusión, se verían de nuevo. Albert se sumió en sus pensamientos, preguntas que pronto serian contestadas llegaron a su mente, ¿cómo es la hija de Candy?, ¿se parecería a ella o su papá?...

Al colgar Albert llamo a su mucama.

**Doroty-**

**Si señor digame.-**

**La señora Candy vendrá, es preciso que arreglen su cuarto para que una pequeña de 3 años se quede en el, además arreglen 3 habitaciones de huéspedes, no se con quien vendrá la señora-**

**Si señor, cuando llegara la señora?-**

**Calculo que en la noche- **

Después de esa pequeña platica con su ex pupila, la llama de la esperanza volvió a encenderse en él, ella regresaría… lo único que quedaba era preparar la casa para su llegada.

Una sensación de vacio se apodero del estomago de Albert, por su parte de Candy se apodero un temor a que Albert la rechazará, ¿ahora por que le importaba eso? , un pensamiento vino de pronto a su mente y si aun le quisiera, Candy sabia en el fondo que la distancia y que el supiera de Paula era su esperanza de olvidar a Albert de sacarlo de su vida.

La ultima vez que estuvo cerca de William Albert Andrew, ella puso una barrera para que él no se acercase, pero no podía negar la pesadez en el estomago que se implantaba en ella cuando el se acercaba; tenia que regresar y debía poner la misma barrera. Pero realmente era sincero... todo lo que dijo… se oía sincero, Paula tendría que ir con ella si la tía estaba enferma, tenia que ver a Paula, Albert no hubiera contestado si no fuera realmente grave… los pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una niña.

Mama.

Mi niña, sabes vamos a viajar-

Ahhhh, SIIIIIIIIII-

Vamos a ver a tu abuelita Elroy, vamos a preparar nuestras cosas…- Dijo Candy cargando a su pequeña y llevándola a su cuarto.

Maty….- grito Candy a la niñera de Paula

Si señora-

Partiré a Chicago, en el primer tren. Al tía abuela esta delicada, tengo que estar con ella, me gustará que me acompañaras podrías hacerlo?-

Si señora-

Gracias… manda a Carlo a la estación por los boletos-

Si. señora-

Las horas pasaron, ahora lo único que veía Candy era a su hija en sus brazos dormida y la ventana que le mostraba el camino que la acercaba a William Albert Andrew.

En Chicago, un rubio posado a un lado de una cama acompañaba a una enferma, tan solo posando su mano. Aparte de los sentimientos de impotencia que sentía, después de todo era el hombre más rico de norte América y no podía hacer nada por mejorar la salud de la mujer a la que cuidaba, solo podía esperar a que el cuerpo de su tía reaccionará.

Las horas pasaron de una forma lenta para los integrantes de la familia Andrew.

De nuevo estaba frente a la casa Andrew, sabia que al entrar en esa casa esa poco probable que regresara a New York, ahora tenia a su hija a su lado y nadie la detenía en aquel lugar.

En la biblioteca unos ojos azules vigilaban la entrada a la mansión, veían de manera cautelosa a la rubia y a la niña en sus brazos una idea se fijaba en su mente, ella se quedaría a su lado, ella y esa niña serian a hora su familia, no importaba si ella ahora le odiaba, él haría cualquier cosa con tal de que ella lo amara. El salió de la biblioteca para dar la bienvenida a su ahora invitada.

Al entrar Candy se encontró con la sorpresa de que un Albert le esperaba, había lago diferente ahora en él, se veía mas delgado, con ojeras, sus ojos tenían un brillo, un brillo que la ultima vez que lo vio no estaba.

-Buenas noches!, espero que su viaje haya sido cómodo.- dijo un Albert ayudando a cargar las maletas

-Buenas noche!, si lo fue, gracias.- Candy estaba desconcertada nunca se hubiera imaginado un recibimiento así.

-Me imagino quieres que Paula descanse si deseas tu cuarto esta listo para que duerma allí-

-ahhhhhhh!! Sí, gracias. Deja presentarte a Maty es la niñera de Paula-

-Hola! Mucho gusto soy William Albert Andrew, esta es tu casa-

-Doroty, lleva a la Srita. Maty a su habitación, yo llevare a la Sra a la suya- dijo Albert señalando a la Doroty las habitaciones de huéspedes y señalando a Candy su habitación en la parte superior de las escaleras.-

-Gracias- dijeron las dos mujeres, siguiendo automáticamente a las personas que les guiaban.

Al llegar a la habitación Candy quedo sorprendida de los arreglos que le habían hecho, ahora se encontraba una pequeña cama para su niña, recostó a Paula, Albert solo miraba con cierta. Se formo un silencio Albert paso para colocar las maletas, Candy se acerco para poner a su hija en la pequeña cama que estaba perfectamente acondicionada. El silencio que se formo en esa habitación donde dos almas luchaban con sus demonios y una descansaba tranquilamente. Por fin el silencio se vio interrumpido por Albert.

Me imagino que quieres asearte, te dejo, el doctor debió ya de haber terminado de revisar a la tia abuela, con permiso- Dijo Albert dirigiéndose a la puerta, una voz lo detuvo cuando tomo la manija de la puerta.

¿Qué tiene la tía abuela?-

Cuando termines de asearte, te estaré esperando en la biblioteca para decirte, además el doctor se quedara para explicarte-

Si.

Candy se quedo sola en la habitación, se esperaba un recibimiento frio, tal ves alguna descortesía, pero no un recibimiento tan … tan como había sido. Entro al baño y quedo aun mas sorprendida todo lo había previsto, Albert construyo un palacio prácticamente para su hija. Rápidamente se aseo y bajo a la biblioteca. Al entrara la rubia se encontró con un señor mayor.

-Disculpe, buenas noches estoy buscando al Sr. Andrew-

-Ah! Buenas noches, Soy el médico de la Sra., el Sr. Andrew se encuentra con ella en este momento, me dijo que usted iba a venir y que le explicara-

-Como esta?- dijo Candy mostrando por primera vez el miedo que tenia de escuchar lo que ese hombre le podría decir.

- Ella esta muy delicada, tuvo un infarto al corazón-

-Pero … ella estaba bien… ella es fuerte- Dijo Candy, con su voz temblando y sus ojos mostraban lagrimas aue querían salir.

-la Sra. Ha estado delicada desde hace mucho tiempo, hace un año le advertí que no debía de seguir al ritmo de vida que tenia-

-Hace un año ella estaba en New York …- Dijo Candy prácticamente en un susurro.

-Tal ves no me recuerda, pero una vez en new York me vio con su tía, justamente fui hacerle una consulta no se había sentido bien-

-Nunca lo supe…- dijo Candy conteniendo el llanto- y ahora…- lo dijo mas como una suplica para que le diera buenas noticias.

-Su cuerpo esta muy débil, agregando el hecho que su corazón esta muy dañado… se ha todo lo medicamente posible ahora solo es cuestión de esperar-

-Pero por que no la han llevado a un hospital, estaría mejor atendida. Hay especialistas… no se- decía una Candy que cambiaba de la tristeza a la desesperación.

-la señora Elroy, no ha querido, estuvo ahí el día del infarto y un día posterior, después ha firmado papeles donde por propia voluntad se iba del hospital dejando todo tratamiento, el Sr. Andrew la quiso convencer, casi la forzó. Lo único que consiguió fue un trato , el cual consiste en que ella permanece aquí en Lakeswood, con el menor numero de enfermeras y doctores posibles y ella deja que le realicen cualquier numero de tratamientos y así se ha hecho, sin embargo el daño … es mucho.-

El silencio que enmarcaba esa casa volvió a envolver esa parte dela casa, Candy lloraba en silencio, se volvería a quedar sola. NO QUERIA!!!!!!!!!!!1

El silencio fue terminado por el sonido de una puerta, el cual anunciaba la entrada de un rubio, Candy solo atino a cercarse….

-Por que no la dejaste en el hospital…-Por que no me avisaste antes, yo la hubiera convencido… Ella estaba bien.. nunca me dijo.. yo la hubiera cuidado…- decía una Candy primero enojada, gritando golpeando a Albert, pasando a un llanto de arrepentimiento… tomandolo de la camisa con su dos manos, tratando de golpearlo…

En un segundo, Albert la tomo entre sus brazos, ella no pudo poner resistencia, lo necesitaba su alma pedía… necesitaba ser reconfortada necesitaba saber que no estaba sola……..

CONTINUARA….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

SE BUSCA ESCRITOR CONJUNTO… SI DESEAS ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESCRIBEME A

CHICAS NO SE PREOCUPEN SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO INDEPENDIANTEMENTE SI HAY UN ESCRITOR CONJUNTO O NO.


	6. Recuerdos

**REGRESANDO A TI.**

Cap. VI "RECUERDOS"

Por ange_aldel.

La obscuridad que empezaba a cubrir las tierras de esa casa, empezaban hacer mella también en su corazón, llevaba tanto sin dormir, sin descansar… su corazón necesitaba la presencia de esa anciana, su alma había perdido de nuevo a un ser querido.

Parada junto a la ventana, miraba como jugaba su hija en esos jardines que tantas veces habían compartido sus alegrías, ella no podía encontrar en sus últimos días en esa mansión algún momento de tranquilidad y paz, todo había sucedido tan rápido.

Como olvidar la última conversación que tuvo con la tía, eran tan ciertas sus palabras, ahora quien hablaría con ella, quien le haría ver la realidad.

_FLASBACK_

_Habían pasado cinco días de su llegada se encontraba cuidando de la tía abuela, no habían podido hablar la anciana se encontraba demasiado débil, lo único que la consolaba era que la tía sabia que ella estaba allí._

_Se encontraba realizando el chequeo general de la tía, en su cabeza se convencía de la realidad "no podía negarlo ese abrazo con Albert había movido sentimientos que había enterrado hacia mucho, mucho tiempo". Ahora no solo lidiaba con el miedo a la soledad y a quedarse desprotegida después de todo la tía era la única persona que la había protegido en el momento que más necesitaba, posiblemente la perdería se quedaría de nuevo sola, con su hija; ahora la atormentaban sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos escondidos. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos:_

_-Hija, estas aquí!_

_-Tía, por fin ha despertado._

_-¿Cuanto he dormido?, qué ha dicho el doctor?_

_-Debería descansar- _

_-mmm…-_

_-Solo han sido algunas horas tía, el doctor se ha ido hace poco y ha dicho que esta mejor…-_

_-Sabes nunca has sabido mentir, hija. No sabes cuanto me alegra eso- Ese comentario hizo enrojecer a Candy, había sido descubierta._

_-Llevaba durmiendo día y medio, el Doctor opina que su cuerpo esta aun débil, que es cuestión de esperar.- dijo por fin Candy, su mirada se fue posando en el suelo; las lagrimas pedían salir. _

_- Sabes cuando haz vivido tanto tiempo y has hecho de tu vida lo que viniste hacer, solo te queda esperar tu final- _

_-No diga eso tía, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, no nos puede dejar solas a mi hija y mi, además Albert también la necesita- _

_-Hija, yo los he visto crecer he estado con ustedes cuando mas lo necesitaban es hora de que continúen por su cuenta, ahora lo que necesitan es encontrarse de nuevo, sabes he pensado que ese es su destino- _

_-Estamos mas alejados que nunca, además él y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver tía, ha pasado demasiado-_

_-Me preocupas hija, tus resentimientos están haciendo que te alejes de las personas que te quieren y que te protegen, no quiero que sigas así, te estas envenenado y no le estas dando la oportunidad a tu hija que conozca y que disfrute del amor de su familia… _

_-Pero …._

_-Pero nada, ahora escúchame , ya que en un futuro no estaré para ti más, necesito que me escuches hasta lo último. Se que tu corazón esta herido, se que haz sufrido, que tu alma esta lastimada, sin embargo también se que en ti todavía vive la niña que una vez se fue de aquí, se que cometiste errores, pero ya haz pagado por eso ya no te condenes más. _

_Antes tenias la virtud del perdón, se que aun esta en ti, rescátala… no quiero que Paula viva en un ambiente de resentimiento la estas condenado a la soledad y a ser una huérfana como lo fuiste tú. _

_-Pero yo estaré con ella- _

_-NO, la que estará con ella será CANDICE la madre llena de rencor que la condena a vivir con odio y lejanía de las personas que son su familia, quiero que ella conozca a Candy; la cual como principal guía de vida es el amor_

_Se que el padre de Paula no esta contigo, sin embargo no por eso la tienes que condenar a vivir en una familia de 2, se que eres una persona maravillosa que merece ser amada y merece amar, ella merece crecer en una familia con amor, NO TE CIERRES- El silencio envolvió esa habitación, la tía abuela la veía con un amor maternal, Candy lloraba en silencio. _

_-Cuando vaya a los brazos del señor le rogare para que ponga en tu camino el amor, quiero que seas feliz.- _

_-TIA-- - esa palabra sono como una suplica. _

_- No temo a la muerte, no me arrepiento de nada. Lo único que me preocupa es dejarte a TI-_

_-A mi…-_

_-Se que ha Albert le dolerá mi partida sin embargo el tiene como tarea de vida protegerte y proteger a la niña, el esta arrepentido y te esperara, se que no debería decírtelo pero él te esperará- La tía empezaba a agitarse- CREO QUE TE AMA… Archi tiene una familia y eso lo sacara de pena, Annie… Annie fue envenenada y nadie la a sacado de ese engaño cuando se de cuenta de su error, serán las hermanas que algunas vez fueron- Paula es aun pequeña, sin embargo en ella reina la inocencia y sabiduría de la niñez, comprenderá mi muerte…-_

_-Pero tu hija, me da miedo que te quedes estancada en el dolor y no quieras salir- dijo la tía tocando levente la mejilla de su ahora hija- ese es mi único miedo, por eso necesito que me prometas y jures- _

_- Tía yo- _

_-Prométeme, que cuando yo muera no te dejaras consumir por la pena, que darás a tu corazón la oportunidad de amar y de ser amado, que perdonarás y que dejaras que Paula disfrute de su familia- dijo la Tía con una mirada suplicante y amorosa._

_-Yo…- el sonido de la puerta interrumpió las palabras de Candy la cual al instante se limpio las lagrimas y fue abrir la puerta- _

_- Candy, mi Candy…- Dijo la tia abuela cuando Candy se alejo de su camastro. _

_Los tres días siguientes la tía abuela callo de nuevo en un profundo sueño que duro tres días, en todos empezaba a crecer el sentimiento de perdida. El medico había hecho todo lo humanamente posible, ya no había nada que hacer solo esperar. El día que salió de su letargo pidió hablar con Archie, Albert y Candy por separado. _

_Tocaba su turno, al entrar por ese cuarto un golpe a su realidad, sabia que cuando saliera de esas paredes, tendría que luchar._

_-Hija- La voz apenas audible de la tia la llamo a su lado.- Es hora de despedirnos- le dedico una última sonrisa._

_-shh…- su voz temblo… - ahora me toca a mi que me escuche- dijo Candy no controlando las lagrimas, sus manos acariciaban la canas de la enferma- juro por lo mas preciado que tengo que seré feliz, que luchare por ser feliz y que no me dejare llevar por la pena, juro perdonar y juro abrir mi corazón para amar y ser amada, le dare enun futuro a Paula la familia que merece tener y que por desgracia no tiene; sin embargo, lloraré su perdida por algunos días, necesitare que mi alma saque el dolor que la consume- Las manos de Candy secaban las lagrimas que surgían de los ojos de la tía- GRACIAS por amarme y perdonarme los errores que cometí, gracias por enseñarme a ser madre, LA AMO- _

_-Gracias hija, ahora podre irme en paz, es hora de que descanse ya que se acerca la hora que vaya con Antony, Paula y mi amado esposo a los brazos del señor.-_

_Esa misma noche bajo los cuidados de Albert y el medico la anciana partió a su ultimo destino._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Los funerales de la Matriarca Andrew fueron todo un protocolo, la familia no había podido descansar después de tres días, eran los primeros momentos que tenia para llorar, para sentir la perdida. Las lagrimas salían sin control, la puerta se abrió, no le importaba quien era, solo quería llorar. De pronto sintió unos brazos que la abrazaban, se giro lentamente y se encontró con unos ojos azules que irradiaban tristeza. No eran necesarias las palabras nunca lo habían hecho, se aferro a ese cuerpo que le ofrecía tranquilidad, lloro como nunca lo había hecho, lloro, lloró hasta que su alma saco el dolor que sentía, sabia que cuando dejará de llorar empezaría una nueva vida, donde la felicidad seria su meta.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

SE BUSCA ESCRITOR CONJUNTO… SI DESEAS ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESCRIBEME A o a angel_aldel


	7. Miedos

REGRESANDO A TI.

POR VENUS.

CAP VII MIEDOS

Habían pasado cinco meses de que había partido de Chicago de nuevo a New York no se había podido quedar, el dolor que aun ocupaba su corazón no menguaba aún.

Los cambios que había hecho en su vida eran muy grandes, había dejado atrás la vida en la mansión Andrew de New york ahora vivía en una pequeña casa en los suburbios, dijo adiós a la vida de dama de sociedad por fin dijo adiós a las fiestas, ahora de nuevo ejercía la enfermería en una pequeña clínica cerca de su casa; tal vez no veía a la niña todo lo que quería pero ella había progresado, su hija estaba en una guardería donde socializaba. Con su familia llevaba ahora una relación cercana como se podía... es decir llamadas constantes, sabia que Albert estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos; él le había ofrecido quedarse en Chicago con él, quería recuperar lo que habían perdido se lo había hecho saber los últimos días de su estancia en Chicago; sin embargo ella no estaba lista.

Todo lo que había cambiado le ayudaba a buscar la felicidad que deseaba encontrar, la sentía se empezaba a sentir ella misma, se volvía a sentir Candy Andrew, sabia que prácticamente su futuro estaba asegurado había heredado prácticamente todos los bienes de la tía abuela, pero que antes que tomar posesión de todo; tenia que aclarar que era lo que ella quería y necesitaba… hacia tanto tiempo que lo había olvidado.

Sin embargo, en tres días todo había cambiado.. de nuevo, sus peor miedo se estaba haciendo presente… Le querían quitar a su niña.. a su única familia verdadera. Su mente le hacían malas jugadas desde que los abuelos de Paula se presentaron en su casa poner en tela de juicio la dedicación y el amor de madre que Candy podía tener por su hija, ahora resultaba que contantemente la tenían bajo vigilancia ya que tenían miedo de que la niña sufriera; no había podido dormir en dos dias, cada momento se veía atormentada por sus pensamientos.

Recordó una vez más la conversación que habían tenido tanto con Emily como con Leonard…

Cuando llego de trabajar apresurada por que se le había hecho horriblemente tarde, no había visto a su hija ni siquiera en su hora de comida; ya que tuvo que asistir a una cirugía y no pudo salir, realmente ese día había sido un desastre no había comido, por las prisas ni se cambio, todavía olía a hospital. Pasaba por la sala cuando los vio sentados en su sala algo en su interior le dijo de esa platica no saldría nada bueno.

Dejo aun lado sus cosas, ni siquiera fue a ver a su niña, se sentó:

-Buenas noches!! Perdón pero la hora, estuve muy ocupada…- dijo ella tanteando el terreno.

-hola Candice- dijeron ambos algo serios.

-Les ofrezco algo de tomar, de comer.. no sé-dijo ella tratando de romper ese ambiente pesado que se estaba formando.

-No, muchas gracias-

-A qué debe el honor de su visita, hace mucho que no venían a mi casa, mejor dicho no habían venido a mi casa. Ya vieron a Paula, esta con su niñera-

-Si ya la vimos y jugamos con ella, ella quería verte…-dijo con un tono especial Emily.

-Mmmm… lo sé, no pude salir temprano-dijo en un susurro.

- Eso me preocupa, desde hace mucho tiempo me preocupa mi nieta-

-Que? –

-Lo que escuchaste, durante mucho tiempo me ha preocupado el como haz llevado la educación y la vida de nuestra nieta- dijo en una forma reproche el abuelo de la niña.

-Por que les preocupa hasta ahora?, no entiendo!!!!!!!- empezaba a perder la cabeza nunca se imagino que ellos pensaran mal de ella-

- Nos han llegado rumores-

-Perdón… sorpréndame…. ¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Ya había empezado a gritar.

-Tu reputación es deplorable, todo el mundo dice que eres una… nadie sabe con exactitud que relación con ese actor de teatro o con el joven Daniel L., están en tu casa hasta altas horas dela noche.- dijo la abuela de la niña empezando a subir el tono de voz. -

-Ellos son mis amigos y no hacen otra cosa que venir a visitarme-

-Ademas de todo lo que se dice de ti y de tu grupo de amigos, y todos los escándalos en los que te haz visto envuelta… y ahora con eso de ser enfermera-

-Otra vez a lo mismo, no hago nada, además mis amigos pertenecen a la elite de la sociedad, yo pertenezco a la familia mas prestigiada y mas rica de América…….!!!!!! Qué más quieren!!???????-

-Que te comportes como cualquier dama se comportaría!! Con elegancia, clase, pero que te mueves en un ambiente sano para la niña, ella lleva sangre Shepard en las venas-

-Mire, yo no tengo nada que esconder y nada de lo que mi hija se vaya a avergonzar. Entendido, Lo que digan las demás personas no me importa. Ella se ha criado y lo seguirá siendo en un ambiente sano.

- El ambiente de un hospital de baja categoría no creo que sea el necesario para criar a una niña tan pequeña, es decir trabajas!!!!!!!!!!!!! en un hospital donde seguro hay gente de muy mala calaña con la cual te llevas!!!!! Que influencias le están dando a tu hija!!! Que no lo ves!!!; eres una mujer sola y una mujer sola no debe de criar a un niña… la niña necesita a un………-

-Digalo...- dijo una Candy seria- Diga que necesita un padre…- las primeras lagrimas salieron- Su padre murió, hace algún tiempo y por si no lo recuerdas era tu hijo, ese hombre que la esperaba con esperanza e ilusión no le importo que yo fuera enfermera. Soy lo bastante fuerte educarla y hacer una mujer de bien de ella-

-Si mi hijo supiera con la persona que eres te aseguro que él nunca sete hubiera acercado ni siquiera…- dijo un padre emitiendo su sentencia.

-Le aseguro que Bruce jamás se hubiera avergonzado de mi, cuando el vivía fui la mujer mas feliz del mundo y lo respete y lo quise con todo mi corazón; lo que he hecho de mi vida después de su muerte no ha sido malo, me convertí en una dama de sociedad, ahora soy una madre soltera que vive sola y que trabaja no le veo nada vergonzoso a eso… estoy sola por que mi marido murió.. y me dejo sola, no por que yo quiera!!!!!- dijo ella sacando los sentimientos reprimidos muchas veces

- Estamos enterados de vida de soltera llevas... debes ser una viuda la cual cuide del nombre de su fallecido esposo, cosa que no que haces. Estas advertida o empiezas a cambiar o te quitamos a la niña!

-no se de donde sacan eso de vida de soltera!!! Escúchenme bien, Jamás se les daré a PAULA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo la amo.. yo..-las lagrimas empezaron a inundar

-Si no llevas una vida digna de la persona que eres, te vamos a quitar a la niña, tu nos dices que eres enfermera, sin embargo nosotros tenemos nuestras dudas, por algo corren tantos rumores de ti y te haz visto envuelta en tantos escándalos. No creo que exista problema si pedimos la patria potestad de nuestra nieta. –

-No me hagan esto… no me quiten lo que mas quiero en este mundo…-

-Entonces modifica tu conducta… o la perderás para siempre. Vamos a empezar los tramites necesarios para que la niña venga a vivir con nosotros, ella merece estar con personas que la quieran-

Todo había pasado tan rápido que todavía trataba de comprender que había pasado hacia dos días; cuando ese día había recibido un golpe duro. En la mesa del comedor le esperaba un sobre sellado que llevaba su nombre; al abrirlo cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que era un citatorio para llevar acabo una evaluación psicológica en una semana.

Aun no comprendía hasta donde quería llagar supuesta familia, que había pasado con lo suegros cariñosos que conocía, que la comprendían y que no querían que su nieta estuviera con otra persona que no fuera ella.

Su mente era un remolino de ideas varias horas habían pasado había obscurecido desde abrió ese sobre, el miedo de no volver a ver a su hija crecentaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Había tratado de encontrar a Terry o a Daniel, el primero se encontraba de gira en Europa y el segundo estaba perdido en un viaje de Canadá… las esperanzas de que ellos la ayudaran se estaban perdiendo

No había podido dormir, tratando de encontrar una solución, todo había cambiado de nuevo!!!!!!, necesita ayuda, necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba tranquilidad… se levanto de su cama, se puso una bata y bajo a la sala, tomo el teléfono y le pidió a la operadora que la comunicara a un numero mas que conocido para ella… solo quedaba a esperar y que no se arrepintiera de hacer esa llamada.

En la casa Andrew todo era silencio, las luces de la gran mansión estaban apagadas menos una la del despacho del jefe esa casa… hacia tanto que no podía dormir bien, desde la muerte de la tía abuela y la partida de Candy a New York el solo dormía una cuantas horas, esa noche Morfeo no le quería visitar. Estaba acostado en el sillón de piel negro, simplemente recordando mejores tiempos, mejores momentos, estaba concentrado en el fuego que emanaba la chimenea, en la tranquilidad de la noche y el silencio de la obscuridad.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono, cuando escucho el primer timbrazo supo que era ella, nadie mas podía llamar a esa hora, contesto con prontitud y lo primero que escucho fue:

-Necesito tu ayuda!- Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de empezar a sollozar- por favor!!!-

-CANDY!! qué tienes!!! Dime… - dijo el tratando de comprender.

-Me quieren quitar me la quieren quitar!!!- Sus pensamientos eran un huracán.

-Que? Quien?- fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, inmediatamente vino a su mente Paula – Paula.. – Dijo el con cautela.

-Ayúdame!!!!!!!-

- En lo que tu digas pero no llores, ya no... te ayudare en lo que quieras, pero tranquilízate… estoy a tu lado pequeña, siempre lo estaré… ya no te abandonare…-

-Tengo miedo, si me la quitan yo…- dijo ella un poco más tranquila. Estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por Albert.

- Para poder ayudarte a arreglar todo tengo que estar en New york a tu lado, si quiero estar lo antes posible allá tengo que colgar- dijo Albert con tranquilidad y seguridad. No nos las quitaran, tranquila… haremos todo lo necesario para que este a nuestro lado… - esto lo dijo en un tono dulce, lleno de convicción.

-No me cuelgues por favor no me cuelgues!!!!! Te necesito!, necesito escucharte aunque sea un poco más- dijo ella con dulzura y en un susurro.

-Aquí estoy pequeña, aquí estoy!!!! No te voy a colgar-

CONTINUARA….

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA…**

SE BUSCA ESCRITOR CONJUNTO… SI DESEAS ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESCRIBEME A

_Los personaje de Candy no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.._


	8. Remembrazas

HOLA!!!  
Lamento la tardanza para actualizar, sin embargo me complace decir que será posible que se actualice mas seguido.  
Ahora presento a la autora adjunta de este fanfics ella es Alex; es pero que les guste nuestro trabajo.  
Gracias por su apoyo, comprensión y paciencia.

REGRESANDO A TI

**CAP. 8. Remembranzas**

Sus ojos se cerraron y su mente la llevo hacia atrás...

Ella tenia 21 años, se encontraba vagando en las inmensas calles de Manhattan, el frio recorría su cuerpo, solo eso le recordaba que estaba viva, su corazón estaba aun en Chicago en la esquina de una mansión. Su reputación estaba perdida en los rumores de la alta sociedad, sus seres queridos estaban en peligro y ella solo era Candy. Había sido despedida del hospital hacia algunos meses y estaba atada a la mansión Andrew…

Una medida desesperada tenia que tomar y tal vez muy loca pero tenia que arriesgarse. Se dirigió a una de las empresas de los Andrew en New York a pedir empleo, odiaba usar su apellido para conseguir algo pero era necesario su dinero se acababa y al paso que iba solo le duraría un mes más… lo único que consiguió una negativa del director; su propia familia le estaba dando la espalda, mejor dicho Albert.

Su vida iba de salida cuando vio a un grupo de empresarios que terminaban una junta se acerco a ellos y se presento:

-Buenos Días, Soy Candice White Andrew y estoy buscando trabajo y me gustaría saber si ustedes me podrían contratar - Todos los ejecutivos la miraron. Llego unos segundos después el gerente se la llevo a la fuerza, haciéndole saber que en ninguna empresa Andrew ni en otra encontraría trabajo alguno y que eran ordenes del Señor Andrew.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iba caminando después otra larga búsqueda de trabajo fallida, de pronto se vio enfrente de un hombre alto, de cabello color negro y sonrisa encantadora.

-¡Hola! Me presento me llamo Bruce Gerald Shepard-

-¡Hola! ¿Me conoces?-

-Bueno… podría decirse que si; yo estaba el día que fuiste a pedir trabajo en las empresas Andrew, además ya había escuchado hablar de ti por el Sr. Andrew hace mucho tiempo-

-ah!! Si fue hace mucho tiempo tal ves fueron cosas buenas, ahora no se qué diría; además el día del banco fui una loca. Que imagen tendrás de mi- dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza.

-Si definitivamente un poquito loca… pero nada de que preocuparse-Dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Estaba desesperada ese día- se sonrojo al instante y bajo la mirada

- Todos tenemos días así te lo aseguro, te gustaría tomar una taza de chocolate caliente, así te hablo de mis días de locura, de una oferta de trabajo y tu me podrás platicar tu historia- dijo él mostrando una encantadora sonrisa que podría deslumbrar a cualquiera.

-Mi historia es muy larga-

-No creo que se les acabe el chocolate. -

-Vamos entonces- se encaminaron platicando a la cafetería más cercana.

Fue una charla larga, de varias horas, si no se conocían ahora lo hacían de una forma muy especial.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Empezó a trabajar en un orfanato, ella se hacia cargo de los niños pequeños… los meses fueron pasando y su amistad con Bruce se hacia profunda, nunca supo como habían comenzado a salir y como se habían hecho algo más, la verdad había ganado parte de su corazón, la otra parte estaba en otro lugar.

A los 5 meses de conocerse se fueron a vivir juntos. Su necesidad de ser querida la habían llevado a tomar esta decisión; su vida con Bruce parecía un sueño, se sentía querida y comprendida; tal vez no era lo que siempre había soñado... pero se sentía feliz.

En poco tiempo se convertiría en su esposa… él se lo había pedido.

Sus recuerdos fueron al día que descubrió que estaba embaraza, había empezado a tener sospechas de su estado pero no se había querido hacer ilusiones; pero era inevitable cuando día a día había aumentado las nauseas y los mareos se habían hecho más constantes, el poco apetito, el antojo de helado de fresa o comer pan con miel se habían convertido en una obsesión… Era cierto que no estaba planeado tener bebes tan pronto pero la ilusión crecía dentro de ella.

Los exámenes del hospital tardaban muchos días, pero esa espera había terminado, tenia el sobre en sus manos, sabia leerlos y no necesitaba un médico para confirmarlo, leyó rápidamente los resultados.

Salió del hospital y empezó a caminar por un buen rato, deteniéndose en una heladería para comprar una gran ración de helado, llegó a un edifico se quedo mirándolo algún tiempo tomo aire y entro decidida a el, tomo el elevador y subió a las oficinas principales, se encontró con la secretaria de su prometido, esta le hizo entrar sin esperar mucho tiempo, al penetrar en esa elegante oficina vio a un hombre rodeado de papeles y con unos lentes. A su olfato llego el olor a café y una vez mas las nauseas se hicieron presentes, su Bruce no se había percatado de su presencia.

Ella se acerco, estaba nerviosa, el miedo de ser madre estaba latente, si ella no era una buena madre, pero la ilusión, el amor que empezaba a sentir por ese ser… él qué diría, estaría de acuerdo, se enojaría. Se quedo unos segundos más mirándolo, perdiéndose en lo bello que era, que suerte había tenido al encontrarlo y tenerlo a su lado. Se acerco y le dio un rápido beso en su cabeza y acaricio su cuello, suspiro hondo y dijo:

-Sr. Bruce Gerald Shepard de ahora en adelante tendrá que tomar café solo en la cafetería, no me gusta el olor a café-

- Qué?- Dijo Gerald todavía teniendo su atención en los papeles que tenia en la mano.

-Que de ahora en adelante tendrás que tomar café solo en la cafetería a muy tempranas horas de la mañana para que cuando llegues a casa no llegues oliendo a café. Me dan nauseas el olor a café- dejo ella acuno una sonrisa.

- Me gusta el café, por que tendría que cambiarlo- dijo él sin comprenderla.

-Por nada- dijo encogiendo los hombros, tenia miedo-este… yo… bueno.. es que..en serio no puedes sacar la cafetera de aquí – dijo ella con un rostro casi amarillo, las nauseas estaban aumentando su intensidad – Por favor-

- No te entiendo, de que tiene la culpa el pobre café- Dijo Gerald con un tono jocoso, prestando a su Candy un poco de más atención de la que había prestado hacia un momento, notando por fin lo pálida que se encontraba. – ¿Candy qué tienes?- dejo a un lado sus papeles y se levanto para auxiliar a su cónyuge, cuando estaba a unos centímetros esta soltó rápidamente lo que llevaba en las manos, tapándose la boca empezó a buscar, corrió directo al bote de basura, llegando gusto a tiempo.

Al terminar, solo se limito a salir de la oficina para ir al baño a arreglarse, dejando a su Gerald confundido, clavado en medio de su oficina. Cuando regreso él estaba en el mismo sitio, al mirarla corrió a abrazarla.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿te cayo algo mal al estomago?, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿te llevo a casa?, ¿necesitas ir al hospital? ¡DIME!!!- La abrazaba contra su cuerpo quería protegerla, no quería que nada le sucediera, un miedo fue creciendo en el un miedo a perderla. Vinieron a su mente un montón de posibilidades, una enfermedad mortal, cáncer, el corazón.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo quiero helado.- dijo ella soltándose del abrazo y recogiendo la bolsa que había quedado en el piso, sacando de ella un bote de helado el cual empezó a comer.

-Estas segura que estas bien, mejor vamos al hospital-

-No, acabo de regresar de allá-

-¿Qué tienes?- la miraba asustado- ¿qué te pasa? -

-Es que … bueno.. tu sabes… es que… - dijo ella, cada vez mas bajito, él tomo su cara con sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo.

-Dime Candy-

-Estoy embarazada- al decirlo se sonrojo, él se quedo mirándola, de todas las posibilidades que venían a su cabeza, no había considerado un embarazo, cuando llego la idea a su cabeza; una alegría inmensa broto de su alma, de su corazón. Seria padre, seria padre!!!!!. Ella lo miraba expectante algunas lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos y luchaban por salir al ir haciéndose largo el silencio entre los dos. Cuando la primera lágrima broto de los ojos, Bruce esbozo una gran sonrisa, solo le dijo:

-Te amo- le dio un beso, la abrazo, la volvió a mirar miro el vientre de ella, se rió, todas las emociones se agolpaban a la vez en su corazón, le beso- GRACIAS –

Otra escena antes vivida vino claramente a sus sueños….

Llevaba tres meses de embarazo, ella estaba en el comedor cenando con Gerald, cuando este se levanto de pronto y corrió al baño. Era muy raro pero él había tenia nauseas y antojos todos los días, recordaba las bromas que se jugaban el uno al otro en esos momentos.

-Sabes pienso que es justicia divina- dijo ella comiendo tranquilamente un pedazo de pan.

-No te entiendo- dijo limpiándose el sudor- y mirando con recelo la comida que estaba en la mesa-

-Es justo que tu tengas también nauseas y antojos- dijo ella cerrando un ojo y sacándole la lengua- así yo no tengo tantas y puedo comer tranquilamente.- dijo dando un mordisco y disfrutando su rebanada de pan. Gerald al ver como mordía Candy su pan, salió corriendo de nuevo al baño.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recordaba como el gran empresario Bruce Gerald Shepard se volvía el hombre más dulce cuando llegaba a casa.

Ella estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala, no lo había escuchado llegar cuando solo sintió su cabeza recostada en su vientre y empezó a escuchar la voz de él hablándole al bebé.

-Sabes Paula o Dimitri, estoy tan feliz de tenerte, bueno de que estés aquí y a tu mami también- dijo él en voz baja casi en un susurro, como si fuera un secreto entre el pequeño y él. - soy feliz, estoy completo gracias a tu mamá y a ti, nunca los dejare-dijo con calidez y seguridad.

-¿Por que dijiste Paula o Dimitri?- dijo ella con curiosidad abriendo sus ojos.

- Porque el bebe que vamos a tener se va ha llamar así…- dijo el con seguridad mirando a Candy por primera vez a los ojos.- Si es niña se llamara Paula, ese nombre me hace sentir ternura y Dimitri… no sé, pero me gusta-

-Y si digo que no?- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tendría que preguntar por que?-

-Tal vez la quiera llamar Hipólita o Telésforo, no sé- dijo ella mostrando un tono inocente en su voz.

- Quieres que muera o qué, ningún hijo mío se llamara Hipólita o Telésforo, estas loca mujer!!, esas hormonas- le dijo él robándole un beso.

-Bueno tal vez me convenzas, Paula me gusta me recuerda a alguien de mi familia, sí… Paula me gusta… pero Dimitri… no sé, tendremos mucho tiempo para platicarlo- dijo ella, con una sonrisa en su labios- de todas maneras se apellidará- Shepard Andrew.

- Eso sí. – y así continuaron gran parte de la tarde haciendo planes para el bebé.

Otra imagen se formo en su mente, ella estaba vestida de negro frente a una tumba sola, lloraba desconsoladamente, teniendo una mano en su abultado vientre.

-No me dejes sola…-

- te necesito… te necesitamos…

Y la imagen fue disuelta abruptamente por un alegre grito….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y la imagen fue disuelta abruptamente por un alegre grito….

-MAMÁ!!!! Hoy te quedaste conmigo!!!!!!!!!!!!- Grito una pequeña.

Candy vio a su niña sonriendo por que su mamá se había quedado esa mañana con ella, y dándole la espalda se limpio las lagrimas; poniendo una bella sonrisa en su cara cargo a su pequeña y le dijo- Vamos a comer¡¡¡¡


	9. Consecuencias

**REGRESANDO A TI **

Por Alex y angel_aldel

**CAP. 9 CONSECUENCIAS**

**MIENTRA TANTO EN CHICAGO…**

El magnate de los negocios, se dejo caer apesadumbrado en el sillón que tenia al lado, le dolía el corazón el alma, haber escuchado a su princesa de esa manera hizo que el sintiera su dolor, su desesperanza…y en cierta forma su miedo.

De una a extraña forma se había encariñado con Paula; ahora ella parte también de él y lucharía por ella, con todo lo que tenia; aun si tenia que utilizar todo el poder que los Andrew, lo haría para protegerlas.

Presto se dispuso a hacer las llamadas necesarias para estar lo más pronto posible al lado de su pequeña pecosa. Prometiéndose interiormente que nunca más le daría la espalda, nunca más la dejaría sola… Ahora haría todo lo posible para que sus acciones hablaran por él y poder resarcir; aunque sea una mínima parte, todo el daño provocado anteriormente.

Decidido marca un número, por demás conocido, y solo dijo:

- Te necesito con URGENCIA, aquí.- Y así se dispuso a organizar todo lo antes posible para su viaje…

_**DE REGRESO EN NUEVA YORK…**_

La afanosa madre le preparaba el desayuno, a su pequeño tesoro, el regalo más grande que su querido Gerald le dejo.

Los acontecimientos que se llevaban a cabo a su alrededor, los recuerdos, el rencor, el dolor el miedo, la tenían lejos de aquella pequeña cocina, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una pequeña voz:

- Mamì??-

- ……-

- Mamí, mamí… -decía la pequeña jalando la falda de su distraída madre.

- Perdón, pequeña. Qué necesitas?- Dejando aún lado cuchillo que tenia en la mano y prestándole toda su atención a su hija.

- Mis abuelitos, están enojados contigo… y conmigo, ya no nos quieren???- Dijo la pequeña, mirándola y abrazando las piernas su mamá.

- No mi amor, tus abuelitos te quieren mucho.- dijo Candy cargando a Paula en sus brazos y explorando sus ojos.

- Pero Mami, ellos te hicieron llorar… y yo no quiero que tu llores… tú me dijiste que a mi papá no le gustaba… verdad??- Dijo la pequeña tocando las mejillas de Candy.

- Si cariño… pero ellos no me hicieron llorar, solo que recordé a tu papito y me puse un poco triste… pero ya se me pasara pequeña.-

- mmmmm, mamí… y que vamos a comer?? -

- Sabias que eres una pequeña golosa…??? -

- Mami y mis tíos… no vendrán hoy?? -

- Tus tíos están fuera de la ciudad por trabajo… -

Así las dos tuvieron un alegre almuerzo… El amor de Candy por su hija la sobrepasaba en todos los aspectos, la amaba demasiado y sabia que su corazón no resistiría perderla… Mientras que Paula estaba con su nana, Candy se encargaba de lavar la loza analiza en su mente todo, la conversación que mantuvo con cierto rubio en la madrugada.

En su mente… - Como me decidí a hablarle… no puede ser el vendrá a Nueva York, lo veré… Si mis queridos Terry y Daniel estuvieran en la ciudad no hubiese sido necesario hablarles…_Mientes, de cualquier manera le hubieras llamado, recuerda que tu sueño era tener una familia con él… antes de que se casara tu soñabas formar una familia con él…_No… no es cierto, no le hubiera llamado… él me dio la espalda, él que prometió nunca dejarme sola y siempre apoyarme me abandono… me abandono…

_- Si, pero aun lo amas….¡¡¡¡¡_

- No, ya no lo amo… lo olvide… Gerald me ayudo a olvidar…

_- No te engañes Candy… sabes que en el fondo de tu corazón lo seguías amando… por que fuiste tu la que aplazo la boda con Gerald, si por el hubiera sido desde que te conoció se hubierá casado contigo, más cuando supo que serian padres…Pero tu aún conservabas la esperanza de que él te buscará, aun sabiéndolo de otra._

- No, no es cierto… si pospuse la boda… fue… fue por que… por que… -

_- No te engañes a ti misma, las dos sabemos cual fue la razón… y Gerald te comprendió y te amo a pesar de todo…_ -

- Y lo ame… pero no tanto como a él… pero aún no lo puedo perdonar… no puedo confiar en él…o si? -

_- Entonces por que le llamaste…_ -

- Por que no tengo a nadie más, Terry y Daniel no están a mi lado… también me dejaron… -

_- No te dejaron… tu necesitas tiempo, recuerda lo que te dijo Terry…_ -

_Flash back…_

_- CANDY¡¡¡¡¡ Por que eres tan testaruda…_

_- No soy testaruda… ya te lo dije, no tengo nada a que regresar a Chicago, o es que acaso ya no me quieres aquí, si soy una molesta para ti… no tienes mas que no volver a dirigirme la palabra… - Decía_ _dándole la espalda y recogiendo su bolso para marcharse_

_- Nunca he dicho eso – La abraza por la espalda, tal como en aquella despedida en la escalera de un hospital de esa misma ciudad en una noche nevada…- Deja de huir Candy… tu lo amas, lo amas mas que a nadie en el mundo, es tu razón de existir… aunque me duela reconocerlo ni a mi me quisiste como a el…_

_- Terry…_

_- Lo se, como lo se… basta mirar tus ojos, Candy… toma la oportunidad que te da la vida… se feliz con el… escucha a tu corazón…_

_- No¡¡¡¡ no, ya no quiero sufrir… ya no… Que no entiendes que siempre pierdo a los que mas quiero… mi destino es estar sola… SOLA… - Ya en un llanto desgarrador, naciendo desde el fondo de su corazón…- Primero, mis padres… Annie… Anthony… TU… __**dos veces**__… Stear… Paty… __**El**__…Gerald…La tía abuela… - Solo me queda mi pequeña Paula… solo ella…_

_- Terry tenia los puños serrados, apretándolos fuertemente…todos sus músculos en tensión… se acerca a ella y la toma por los hombros sacudiéndola fuertemente-_

_Reacciona Candy¡¡¡¡¡ Reacciona¡¡¡¡ Siempre has sido fuerte, recuerda lo que tu misma nos dijiste… "Mientras los recuerdes, siempre vivirán en tu corazón", ahora yo estoy de nuevo contigo… Annie, no lo esta por que así lo has decido, al igual que Paty…Ellos que ya no están en este lugar… te cuidan desde donde estén, y no les gustaría verte derrotada; a tu hija no le gustaría verte derrotada. Y aunque ya lo habiamos hablado... perdoname Candy, perdona todo el dolor que te cause..._ -

_- No hay nada que perdonar... ya es pasado...__-_

_-__Se que la vida que te toco ha sido dura, has tenido innumerables perdidas y despedidas, pero animo Candy habemos muchos que te queremos, pero a la Candy valiente, que le gusta la vida que se enfrenta a ella con la cabeza en alto, sin mirar atrás._ -

_- Terry… Terry¡¡¡¡ - y se lanza a sus brazos._

_- Llora Candy, llora por todas esas veces que no te lo permitiste, por todas esas veces que no tuviste un hombro donde hacerlo._

_Prométeme que pensaras las cosas, sabes que ahora somos amigos, que siempre lo seremos por que eres mi musa, alguien muy especial para mí. Prométeme que le darás una oportunidad a tu corazón de sanar, de ser feliz._ -

_- Yo.. Terry, es que…_ -

_- Shhh pecosa, mi Tarzán pecosa, no te voy a presionar, de hecho te daré tu espacio. Tengo que partir a una gira por Europa, así que tendrás tiempo._

_- Me abandonas??_ –dijo Candy dándole la espalda y separándose varios pasaos de su amigo.

_- No mi Julieta, te doy tiempo para pensar, para que tomes una decisión. - Le da un tierno beso en la frente, y se va._

_Fin de flash back_

El tiempo paso, Candy disfrutaba de su niña pero cada hora que pasaba se convencía de que su Albert, no llegaría nunca, todo había sido una mentira más.

- De nuevo me dio la espalda... me deja sola... sola como siempre he estado¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-

CONTINUARA….

_Los personaje de Candy no me pertenecen, fueron creados por Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi..___

Gracias a todos aquellos que se han seguido este fanfics, espero que nos sigan leyendo.


	10. Encuentros y desencuentros

CHICOS AQUÍ ESTA POR FIN EL DECIMO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

REGRESANDO A TI

POR VENUS

CAP. 10. ENCUENTROS Y DESENCUENTROS.

La noche llego rápidamente a New York, los minutos que pasaban lentamente para Candy se volvían cada vez más pesados los pensamientos negativos que la envolvían y la llenaban cada vez más de miedo. Perder a su hija significaría perderse una vez más, quedarse sola, perder la parte más preciada de si misma, eso dolor no podría soportarlo, lo daría todo por protegerla, haría cualquier cosa por tenerla a su lado.

Una lluvia copiosa se instalo en la ciudad, Candy subió a su cuarto tomo una ligera ducha y se acomodo en una silla viendo el paisaje que su ventana mostraba, de pronto un coche se estaciono y bajo de el un hombre el cual se encamino a su puerta, su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, se puso su bata y bajo rápido y abrió la puerta antes que aquella persona tocará su puerta.

-Albert…- susurro poniendo una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón- Albert!!!, has venido…-

-Perdona pequeña que haya tardado tanto, pero tenia que dejar todo arreglado para estar todo el tiempo mientras se arregla este embrollo sin tener que separarme de tu lado - dijo Albert acercándola un poco más y oliendo su fragancia nunca se cansaría de tenerla en sus brazos- Creo que seria necesario que pasará- dijo Albert separándola un poco de él.

-Claro, perdón… pasa-

-Candy…-

-Creo que deberías de descansar, te ves cansado-

-Yo descansaré un poco más tarde y tú… creo que no lo has hecho- tomando el mentón de Candy levantando su cara para quedar viéndola directamente.

-Yo…- dijo –Candy zafándose de su agarre y rehuyendo de su mirada- ¿dónde te quedarás?

-En la Mansión Andrew, solo quería que verte y hacerte saber que estoy para cuidarte, pequeña. Es tarde me tengo que ir, temprano estaré aquí. -

-Gracias- Le dio un abrazo y se fue, Candy se sintió sola de pronto la ansiedad por tener a Albert volvió.

* * *

La mañana llego y una Candy esperaba impaciente por la llegada de su príncipe. En verdad se sentía confundida por todo lo que la rodeaba, el miedo creciente la envolvía en un manto y la hacia sentirse vulnerable y necesitada de afecto, se sentía sola en el mundo. La presencia de Albert la hacia sentir viva, nerviosa, enojada consigo misma por seguir queriéndolo, por seguir necesitándolo. Fue sacada de sus sentimientos por el golpe de la puerta:

-Estas aquí!!- Exclamo emocionada Candy, tirándose a los brazos de Albert, no conteniendo todo lo que sentía.

-Claro que estoy aquí a tu lado, donde siempre debí de estar- acaricio su mejilla y la miro a los ojos dedicándole una maravillosa sonrisa, ella se sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

-Vamos tienes que desayunar- Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Candy, tomo la mano de su príncipe y lo guío a la cocina, donde lo sentó y se dispuso a cocinar, Albert solo la miraba quería disfrutar de ella.

-¿Dónde esta Paula?- Dijo Albert mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa.

-Su nana la llevo a la guardería- Dijo Candy mientras se dedicaba a sacr fruta y empezarla a cortarla.

-¿Sabe algo de todo esto?-

-No sé. Mi niña esta preocupada por mi… me ha visto muy triste, me pregunto que si los papas de Gerald me habían hecho algo, no pude decirle que sí son su familia-

-Hermosa señora, usted deberá poner una hermosa sonrisa a su hija cada vez que la vea, solo recuerda lo hermosa y linda que es.- Candy no permitas que los Srs. Shepard hagan que nuestra niña sea infeliz mientras este contigo.- Candy se fue dejando sus quehaceres para quedar viendo a Albert.

-Lo intentaré- dijo con un pequeño murmullo-

-No lo intentaras Candy, tienes que hacerlo Paula ha sido feliz contigo y tiene que seguir siéndolo-

–sí-

-Segundo punto, ¿Cuál es la verdad de todo esto?-

-Los papas del Geral de Paula, han decidido que no soy una buena madre para ella y quieren obtener la custodia, me quieren impedir que yo la vea.-

-¿Por qué han decidió eso ahora?-

-No lo sé, ellos siempre se mostraron conformes con la educación de Paula; a pesar de que llevaba una vida de alta sociedad.-

-¿Qué ha cambiado?-

-Tanto… deje la mansión Andrew, empecé a trabajar y Paula va a una guardería. Creo que eso le ven mal y ahora si les ha importado el pasado-

-Enséñame el citatorio.- Candy salió de la cocina y regreso con un papel en la mano.

-Ten.-

-Crees que se podría hablar con ellos, creo que lo que quieren un cambio y seria importante saber como creen que se podría solucionar – dijo un después de leer el citatorio.

-Ellos no tiene derecho a decirme como vivir!!, ellos no deben de meterse en mi vida… no es justo!! no soy mala madre- Dijo Candy empezando a caminar de un lado a otro de la cocina y aumentando cada vez más su voz.

-Se que no lo eres, se que estas trabajando para darle un buen ejemplo a tu hija, pero debemos de ver que tus suegros no son gente humilde que entiende eso. – Albert la detuvo y la obligo a mirarle a los ojos, tomando sus manos.

-No quiero que me la quiten, no es justo. Geral y yo deseábamos mucho a mi niña como para que ahora me separen de ella, además ellos nunca estuvieron cuando ella enfermo o dijo su primera palabra, ella es mía…- se soltó y volvió a caminar.

-Candy!!! Nadie nos la quitara, aunque demos toda la fortuna Andrew ella se quedará a nuestro lado.- Albert la detuvo de pronto, la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo mientras Candy se aferraba a él y dejaba salir todo el miedo ante la posible perdida de Paula.

-Albert…- Ese abrazo no solo la reconfortaba sino que despertaba en ella un sentimiento muy bien conocido y también temido.

-Sabes extrañaba abrazarte, siempre me haz dado paz-

-Yo también te extrañaba- la cercanía que sentía la atemorizaba, se alejo de nuevo. ¿qué vamos hacer?- dijo ella volviendo la mirada, teniendo controlados sus sentidos. La tarde pasó con una rapidez deslumbrante desconectando del mundo a Candy y a Albert los cuales.  
- Tengo hambre, que te parece si me das de comer algo, dime que ha pasado en tu vida – Dijo un Albert tranquilo-

-Pero-

-Hoy solo platicaremos de tu vida, para conocer los hechos y luego veremos toda la escena- La tarde paso lentamente entre dos personas que se estaban conociendo de nuevo y se añoraban más de lo que ellos mismos aceptaban.

* * *

Dos días más habían pasado y Candy se preguntaba sobre las acciones de Albert sobre el problema con los señores Shepard, cada vez que le preguntaba Albert solo daba vuelta al asunto y seguía como si nada, era tarde y no sabia nada de él.

Un nuevo día llego y con eso la impaciencia de Candy:

-¡¡Hola Candy!!-

-Hola, pasa-

-¿Qué tienes?- dijo Albert mientras se pasaban a la sala.

-Nada-

-Candy… por favor-

-Es que no sé, que esta pasado llevas aquí dos días y no sé si has hecho algo, si haz hablado con alguien no sé nada, no se en que ayudar, no se si tengo que hacer algo para solucionar esto-

-Es precisamente lo que hoy haremos, mejor dicho haré, no te arriesgaré a un enfrentamiento con los señores Shepard, por eso iré a verlos- dijo Albert levantándose y mirando a la ventana.

-Pero- dijo Candy deteniéndose en el

-Me gustaría escuchar todo lo que ellos tienen contra ti sin que tu presencia los limite; eso nos permitirá que podemos esperar del futuro-

-Tengo miedo y si te convences, y si tu también los apoyas, y si les crees, yo hice muchas cosas, otras no son ciertas, son solo rumores, pero he cometido errores-

-Lo sé, todos los hemos cometido.-

-Yo..-

-Shhhh, nadie esta aquí para juzgarte, solo que tengo que ver si se puede negociar si se puede llegar a una cuerdo a un trato no sé… me gustaría que esto se solucionará sin llegar a la prensa y a un juicio, no quiero que Paula pase por eso. Regreso en unas horas.- Dijo un Albert decidido, poniéndose su abrigo y saliendo de casa.

* * *

La familia Shepard vivía en la parte más adinerada de la ciudad, si bien era cierto que ellos eran conocidos como personas generosas y bien hechoras; también era conocidos en el mundo bursátil como aristócratas de bajo perfil pero de largo alcance. La llegada del Sr. Andrew fue recibida con sorpresa entre los señores de la casa:

-Sr. Andrew, ¡mucho gusto! ¿En que le podemos ayudar?, siéntese por favor-

-¡Buenas noche señores! Lamento que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias pero me interesa hablar muy seriamente con ustedes, se que las relaciones familiares nunca han sido cercanas con mi familia con ustedes y que no están en el mejor momento, sin embargo creo importante hablar de los asuntos que se están dando a ahora. -

-Sr. Andrew, creo que este asunto no le incumbe-

-Disculpe si discierno de usted, creo que este asunto no solo me compete a mi sino a toda la familia Andrew y Sheperd, después de todo Paula lleva ambos apellidos.-

-Pero no lleva su sangre…-

-Eso no importa, Candy es parte de la familia y no veo por que ella tendría que pasar sola la situación además aceptar las condiciones que ustedes proponen para separarla de su hija.-

-Ella a ganado con creces la decisión que hemos tomado no es una buena influencia para nuestra nieta.-

-¿Qué los ha llevado a tomar esa decisión?-

-Desde pequeña nuestra nieta se ha visto bajo la influencia de una madre que no ha tenido tiempo para ella, que es rechazada por su familia, que se rodea de gente de baja calaña; además nunca ha contado con una reputación honorable, se ha visto envuelta en muchos escándalos.-

-Señores, vamos por partes. Candy nunca fue rechazada por la familia, es cierto que hubo problemas que nos alejaron pero jamás fue rechazada. -

-Pero su esposa en paz descanse, en varias ocasiones menciono que Candice fue excluida por usted cuando llego a New York y que llego aquí buscando a un ex amante.-

-No entraré en detalles pero nada fue cierto, mi esposa siempre tuvo problemas con Candy y aprovecho el poder que le di para alejarla lo del ex amante también es mentira, él es un viejo amigo de la familia es de confianza, no crean que al estar lejos del seno familiar ella estuvo sin protección.-

-Cometí un error hace mucho tiempo y ahora lo estoy tratando de arreglar, lo único que puedo decir es que Candice siempre a sido una gran mujer a la cual el destino y los que estamos cerca de ella hemos lastimado y la hemos expuesto a situaciones que nunca debió vivir.-

-¿Y qué me dice de la reputación que tiene en nuestra esfera social?.- intervino la Sra. Angela shepard.

-Eso siempre es tan relativo, antes de que yo tomara las empresas Andrew en mi poder era solo un vagabundo, cuando mi esposa murió era una gran mujer ante la sociedad pero era una arpía en casa, era bígama y por si fuera poco una estafadora. Por eso nunca me he dejado llevar por el que dirán.-

-Pero…-

-Pero que señora, no me diga que usted no sabia esto desde que su hijo la conoció, tal vez no se había envuelto en los chismes que usted me comenta pero ya estaban los rumores de su exilio de la familia, por qué ahí no le importo-

-Ella era diferente, hasta cuando nuestro hijo murió se dedico a su hija, sin embargo ahora… ella está metida en ese hospitalucho con gente de baja calaña, su sobrino nos ha contado que deja mucho tiempo a nuestra nieta sola y que él se ha visto en la necesidad de muchas veces de pasar tiempo con la niña, por que su madre se va de fiesta con sus inseparables y que llega a horas no gratas, además de que ha llevado a varios hombres a casa, sino fuera por su sobrino no sé donde estaría nuestra nieta.-

-Perdón, ¿A cual sobrino se refieren?- Dijo un Albert sorprendido.

-A su sobrino Niel, él que mando hace unos meses para cuidar a Candice-

-Creo que no vemos los hechos de la misma forma, el trabajo de Candy en el hospital es mejor que llevar una vida de sociedad y la verdad no creo en eso de las visitas. Mi sobrino Neil no tiene una visión objetivo de todo.-

-Qué su sobrino no le ha dicho nada, nos dijo que usted no confiaba en ella por eso vino a hablarnos del futuro de Candice y de Paula, nosotros creemos que seria mejor que Paula no tenga contacto con su madre, pero él también nos ha dado una posible buena solución a todo esto.-

-Y ¿cual seria?-

-Que Candy se case con un buen hombre, que no le permita dejar una vida llena de perdición.-

-Y dejen adivinar que mi adorado sobrino se ofreció como sacrificio a la familia o ¿no?-

-Claro, Neil nos ha dicho que siempre ha estado enamorado de Candice y que ahora lo haría con todo gusto. -

-Señores, esto es inaudito, ustedes conocen a Candy desde hace mucho y ahora le creen a una persona que no había estado presente desde hace mucho, además que Neil no fue mandado por mi, el le ha hecho mucho daño a su nuera y les aseguro que él no seria una opción como marido; yo no lo permitiría. -

-Mire Sr. Andrew, lo que su sobrino hizo solo fue abrirnos los ojos de la situación que vivía nuestra nieta y no abra marcha atrás sobre nuestras intenciones.-

-Entonces todo esta muy claro, si Candy se llega a casar no existirá problema o sino este asunto se llevara a los tribunales-

-Creo que estamos claros en la idea-

-Que algo quede claro, ocupare todos los recursos para que esto se solucione a nuestro favor. Mi nieta merece tener un ambiente sano y su madre no se lo da, nosotros lucharemos por dárselo. – Dijo el Sr. Gerald Shepard enfrentando a Albert cara a cara.

- Todo esta claro, por lo tanto me retiro. Con su permiso, creo que nos veremos pronto. – Dijo un Albert Saliendo furioso de la mansión Shepard.

La tarde había llegado y con ella las nubes y el frio, Albert se debatía en decir a Candy sobre la condición de los señores Shepard sabia que ella no aceptaría la oferta, sin embargo en su corazón se empezaba a alojar la idea de casarse con Candy de hacerla su esposa, de ser de ella. Cuando llego a casa una Candy llena de angustia lo recibió:

-Albert como te fue, qué te dijeron, qué arreglaste-

-Pequeña…- Dijo Albert

-Di algo -

-Los señores Shepard están firmemente convencidos de que no le convienes a su nieta y hacen a un lado todos los esfuerzos que haz hecho, por desgracia hay un tercero que ha intervenido y los ha manejado para que no retiren sus intenciones tan fácilmente

-¿Quién?-

-Neil-

-Otra vez lo ha hecho, en qué le hice mal, por qué me daña así-. Dijo Candi sentándose en un sillón tapándose la cara, para contener los sollozos.

-Candy, querida…-

-¿Por que?, ¿Qué gana haciendo que los abuelos de Paula me la quiten, él ni la conoce?-

-Gana mucho-

-¿Qué?-

-Él sabe que por Paula eres capaz de todo, por ello propuso un remedio a tu actitud libertina y tu conducta -

-¿Cual?-

-¿Qué te cases con un hombre que te corrija?-

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, además él se ofreció como voluntario

-Lo odio, lo odio, jamás en mi vida lo hare, jamás… que se creen para manejarme así, para alejarme mi niña, por que Albert, por que dios me quita lo que más quiero, a Anthony, a Terry, a Ti a Gerald a y ahora me quiere quitar a mi niña.- Callendo en la desesperación y el llanto. Albert odiaba verla así, derrotada, vulnerable..

-Cásate conmigo!!! Candy – dijo dulcemente, mientras se agachaba para verla frente a frente.

-Albert…-Levanto su mirada, quedando atrapada en ese inmenso océano que le gritaba tantas cosas.

-Cásate conmigo, te amo y te cuidare y cuidare a Paula, déjame que te ame, deja que te apoye, deja que te cuide, por favor. – quedaron en silencio, mirándose solamente, leyendo el alma del otro.

-No-

CONTINUARÁ….

_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_

HOLA CHICAS ESPERO QUE ESTE INICIO DE AÑO, SEA EL COMIENZO DE MUCHOS PROYECTOS.

GRACIAS A POR LOS ANIMOS Y A TODOS LOS QUE SE HAN DADO EL TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIRME UN REVIEW Y A AQUELLOS QUE NO LO HAN HECHO GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA.

Gracias a :

SERENASEXILADY CLARIDAD LAURADRAZEN BEKITO7 WARRIORQUEENFC ZUCCHERO FILATO THE ANDREWS LEGACY

BERU-CHAN TAMBORSILLA GALAXYLAM84 LADY KAREN


	11. Reflejos del pasado

REGRESANDO A TI

CAPITULO XI "Reflejos del pasado"

Angel_aldel

Los segundos o minutos subsecuentes a la declaración de Albert se le hicieron eternos un sentimiento de alegría la reconforto y la lleno de vida pero uno mucho más fuerte empezó a borrar ese sentimiento; el miedo se hizo presente, ese miedo a ser juzgada a ser rechazada.

Alberti vio pasar en el rostro de Candy un sin fin de emociones, de sentimientos, por un momento cuando ella volvió su mirada hacia él pudo ver amor…

Cuando Candy abrió la boca, la espera de su respuesta se vio reflejada en su respiración, paro para esperar la respuesta.

-No- no imaginaba que esa silaba doliera tanto.

-Candy- _Dios Santo como dolió esa palabra_.-Yo te am.-

-No Albert, no puedo engañarte, no puedo usarte nada más, no te amo- _MENTIROSA decía su mente, su corazón.._

-No te arrepentirás, confió en ganarme tu amor, en hacerte feliz a ti y a Paula- no era mentira lo que salía de su boca, era lo que deseaba.

- Eres maravilloso, eres perfecto… pero no puedo. Te mereces a alguien que te ame y que merezca que la ames, mereces ser feliz, mereces todo y yo no te lo puedo dar- _yo no me lo merezco_.

-Yo no quiero a otra persona-

-No me amas Albert, amas a un fantasma que dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo; esa Candy desapareció hace mucho tiempo. Ya no existe, se fue, se esfumo, parece tan lejano aquel día.-

-No estoy enamorado de esa Candy, lo estoy de la que está enfrente de mí, de la que ha luchado, de la que ha salido adelante.-

-No me entiendes- Cómo decirle que lo quería con toda su alma,

-Solo quiero que regreses a mí, solo quiero regresar a ti- le digo mirándola a los ojos, transmitiendo en ellas su verdad, su realidad, sus sueños, anhelos y esperanzas.

- Yo.. – Ella lo amaba cómo podía decir que no, lo amaba, su corazón vivía por él; solo atino ambajr la mirada, si lo volvía a mirar se dejaría llevar.

-No seguiré insistiendo, solo quiero que sepas que esta proposición queda en pie y que cuando tú me digas "Me quiero casar contigo" jamás te dejare ir de mi lado. - la convencería y serian felices se lo merecían, se lo debían.

-Albert…- solo dijo cuando noto que él se alejaba.

-Ya no hablemos del asunto, no quiero que te agobies tenemos muchas cosas por delante y no quiero incomodarte. Me voy no porque me sienta mal, sino porque hay cosas que arreglar tengo que ver a George para ver lo de los abogados y todos los por menores de este asunto y los de las empresas, no te preocupes esta negativa no me apartará de tu lado- dijo él mientras se ponía su gabardina y se acercaba a la puerta, tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de amor y comprensión.- Sabes siempre has sido hermosa, con tu permiso- deteniéndose un momento y regresando para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Candy se quedo en el dintel de la puerta observando como su príncipe se iba –Me hubiera encantado decir que sí-

Los días siguientes pasaron demasiado rápido para Candy, cada día se acercaba el juicio, la respuesta que había dado sobre un futuro matrimonio se hacía cada vez más débil y la idea de decir que sí se acrecentaba con cada día. Candy era testigo mudo del afecto que Albert tenia hacia Paula, podía jugar con ella muñecas, tomar el té, jugar a los piratas o simplemente a las escondidillas. Albert había cumplido su promesa no había mencionado ni una sola palabra de su amor o de su propuesta.

L os nervios hacían a Candy estar sensible, más insegura, no quería que se supieran errores; solo esperaba que de lo único que se arrepentía no saliera a flote, solo había habido dos testigos de ese error y uno de ellos era Daniel el otro no sabía de él hace mucho.

La llegada de Terry y Daniel antes de juicio, fue un alivio para Candy por fin encontraba el desahogo de su alma. Una de las noches en que Albert se fue temprano, Terry se quedo cuidando a Candy. Estaban en la sala, Paula estaba dormida en los brazos de Candy.

-No entiendo porque le dijiste que no- dijo Terry tirándose en uno de los sillones.

-No entiendes Terry, no soy digna de él-

-Mira Candy, ya te lo dije una vez, él te ama-

-Me ama- Dijo Candy más para sí que para otra persona- pero te aseguro que su amor es solo una nube que se disipara.- dijo con voz firme y mirando a su interlocutor.

- No lo es y tu lo sabes, siempre ha estado ahí pero no se dio cuenta hasta que te había hecho mucho daño. Creo que se dio cuenta después que se caso, estoy seguro-

-Como tu digas Terry, no sabía que creyeras en fantasías. Si fuera cierto, de todas maneras esto sería imposible. No soy digna de nadie, además el juicio está cerca y no sé como resulte esto-

- Otra vez la misma cantaleta de siempre, dile la verdad arriesgas menos que si en el juicio algo de eso aparece no será como es… saldrá enlodado. Te tienes que arriesgar tu relación con Albert-

-¿Qué relación?, si digo algo va pensar mal-digo Candy mirando a su hija- no comprenderá-

-Esto es un embrollo- dijo Terry aumentando el volumen de su voz- No tendría que decir nada, porque no paso nada, Daniel te protegió y te hemos protegido-

-Pero eso no quita que haya estado allí-

-Fue un error, necesitabas trabajar, necesitabas sobrevivir… además tu sabes muy bien que todo fue idea de Cristina para retenerte en la mansión Andrew y mira que le salió muy bien, creo que no deberías arriesgarte y aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, hablar con él antes y resolver esto de la mejor manera posible- dijo Terry levantándose y buscando su chaqueta.

-si fuera tan fácil-

- Tengo miedo, de su rechazo, de que se descubra ese pequeño error, tengo miedo de perder a Paula, tengo miedo de todo-

-Tienes un problema querida Candy, no te crees merecedora nada. No estás sola tienes a Albert, a Daniel, a este pobre actor y sobre todo tienes a tu hija- dijo Tarry mientras se levantaba del sillón y se acercaba a Candy.

-Querido Terry, sé que no estoy sola pero… tengo tanto miedo.- dijo levantando su mirada y tomando su mano.

-Creo que todos tenemos miedo de alguna manera u otra, pero hay que arriesgarnos, mírame a este actor, se enamoro una vez, se caso con otra que no era ese amor, se divorcio y ahora es el mejor amigo de su antiguo amor, esta otra vez perdidamente enamorado de una actriz y espera que ella lo acepte, no me he dado por vencido. - Terry sonrió

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

-¿Por qué no aceptaste a Albert?

-Yo pregunte primero…- dijo Candy mostrando una sonrisa y un puchero.

-Mi querida Tarzán pecoso, el terrible miedo que no me acepte por mi pasado y mi presente es lo que me detiene. Pero le diré que la amo en cuanto tú seas capaz de aceptar a Albert.

-Eso es trampa-

-Nadie te dijo que la vida es justa, querida-

-Solo te estás escudando en mí, para no decirle nada-

-Sí-

-No es justo Terrice-

-Lo sé pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer-

-Terry, eres injusto contigo mismo tu pasado no debería avergonzarte, todos hemos perdido algo en nuestro pasado, nos hemos equivocado pero no significa que no seas merecedor de amor-

-Eso lo sé, fue por eso que la seguí a España y le confesé todo; pero te has escuchado, no es lo mismo que deberías hacer tú. Piénsalo Candy, eres una buena mujer y buena madre; Paula merece tener una familia y tu se la están negando por tu orgullo, porque el que se niega es tu orgullo herido por lo sucedido hace mucho tiempo, no tu corazón. Deja de ser egoísta con Paula, ella también ha sufrido la pérdida de un padre y la estas condenando a la soledad cuando hay un buen hombre que lo único que desea es hacer feliz a ella y a ti.-

-Pero-

-Tú lo has dicho todo, Candy.-

-tu –

-Yo soy tu amigo y por eso te lo digo, no quiero verte dentro de unos años reprochándote este esto, no quiero que lo aceptes porque yo te lo digo o por que Daniel te lo exija, casi estoy seguro que lo hará. Quiero que lo aceptes por que estas convencida que es lo mejor para ti porque le amas y estás segura que él te hará feliz.-

-Terry, yo no sé decir-

-No digas nada y despídete de este amigo, que te quiere y que solo espera que le amor lo acepte de nuevo-

-¿Te ha dicho que no?-

-No ha dicho nada, que creo que es lo que me afecta; no se que piensa. Se que no me rechaza por que no me corrió o me culpo de acosador, que en ese caso hubiese tenido razón, solo me dijo solo me ha dicho que le dé tiempo por lo tanto tengo muchas esperanzas.

-¡Querido amigo!, yo no sabía, cuanto lo siento-

-No hay nada que sentir Candy, me quiere lo sé. –

-Pero-

-Lo sé Candy, escuche una conversación con una de sus amigas

-Sinvergüenza! Como te atreviste-

-Yo no quería, bueno si quería pero estaba allí; si hacía ver mi presencia todo se hubiera venido abajo, ¿sabes qué es eso?-

-Terry…-

-Ya estaba yo en España, yendo a decirle lo que siento, sino hubiera escuchado igual le hubiese dicho todo-

-¿Y?-

-Primero me regañas y luego quieres que te diga, eso no se vale-

-Terry-

-No importa lo que dijo, lo importante es porque necesita tiempo… Mujeres quién las entiende-

-Ni nosotras nos entendemos, yo creo que te está probando.-

- Espero que no piense que la esperare toda la vida, porque no será así.-

-Pero-

-Candy tu no esperaste a Albert ni a mí, porque yo sí debería de esperarla a ella-

- Pero-

-Candy uno se puede cansar o sentirse utilizado, si lo hacen esperar.-

-No te entiendo -

-Ni yo, ya me está afectando esta espera- Terry sonrió con melancolía- dejemos eso a un lado, me tengo que ir-

-Pero-

-Candy ya estuve demasiado tiempo aquí. Mañana vendré a comer…no pongas esa cara, Daniel también vendrá-

-Pero-

-Te la pasas diciendo pero, querida; e te puede hacer costumbre y nunca hacer nada, ten cuidado, Es hora de que hagas de comer a tus dos amigos-

-Jajaj-

-Adiós linda, piensa en lo que hablamos-Candy recibió un beso en la frente de despedida y acompaño con la mirada a Terry.

En la mañana siguiente Candy tuvo que ir temprano al supermercado para prepararse para la comida con sus amigos, cuando iba de regreso iba perdida en su pensamientos cuando choco con alguien y cayó al suelo; al levantarse y fijarse quién era, su respiración se detuvo:

-¡HOLA PRECIOSA!, me recuerdas.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

CONTINUARA:..


	12. El ultimo secreto

**Regresando a ti**

_Capitulo XII_

_El último secreto_

¡HOLA PRECIOSA!, me recuerdas.- dijo Patrick Stepson hombre de maduro de aspecto gentil, alto , de piel morena y ojos color gris, cabello negro y sonrisa que podría maravillar a muchas mujeres.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo una Candy sorprendida por la presencia de ese hombre de nuevo en su vida.

Estaba aquí en la ciudad, me encontré con un chico que me dijo que te conocía que necesitabas de mi ayuda en un juicio, entonces… yo como soy muy… como se dice…. A sí caritativo o buena gente, decidí venir a ayudar. – dijo el hombre mirando de arriba a abajo a Candy

¡no sabes lo que está en juego¡-Dijo Candy cayendo presa del pánico y del miedo que hacía tiempo

Si lo sé, querida-

No puedes mentirles-

No mentiría; solo les diré la verdad, que eras mi amante y que tuvimos un tórrido romance, ¿no lo recuerdas?. tu y yo recuérdalo

Tú sabe muy bien que no es cierto, mi hija no tiene la culpa de mí pasado de mis errores-

Yo recuerdo muy bien como me acompañabas a viajes, a fiestas, a fines de semana… solos. Las cenas en buenos restaurantes, los regalos, los coqueteos, los bailes cercanos, las caricias repentinas, los besos de despedida … no lo recuerdas-

Yo… pero.. nunca tuvimos una relación, no sabía de tus intensiones, yo … me deje llevar-

Ahh, esto es nuevo, por fin aceptas que iniciaba algo nuevo entre tú y yo-

Yo nunca quise que pasará más que una amistad, me deje llevar por todo y no me di cuenta de nada de lo pasaba, solo quería que me apreciaran y tú te acercaste y yo… solo me deje llevar, me di cuenta de mi error cuando era demasiado tarde-

Cuando me quise cobrar ¿lo acuerdas?-

No me gustaría recordarlo-

Querida vine a hacerte un ofrecimiento-

¿qué quieres?-

Es fácil de contestar-

No me hagas esto, por favor -dijo Candy, fijando su mirada en los ojos de Patrick.

Sé que no estás sola, en comparación de hace años, se que tienes el apoyo de la familia Andrew y no soy tan estúpido para pedirte que te hagas mi amante- dijo Patrick acercándose a Candy y acariciando su mejilla, Candy instintivamente se alejo de él.

¿Qué quieres de mí? -El interlocutor de Candy se acerco y le dijo al oído.

De ti quiero todo, querida- Dijo él alejándose y sonriendo, al sentir como Candy se tensaba – Pero como sé que me podría meter en mucho problemas. Te propongo lo siguiente, quiero que las empresas Andrew apoyen mi siguiente proyecto de construcción de una cadena de hoteles

Yo no tengo control sobre esas decisiones-

Se de tu relación cercana con tu tutor, no creo que te cueste convencerlo o intervenir -

Yo-

Tú decides, el juicio inicia dentro de cuatro días-

Tienes tiempo cuatro días, recuerda que tu hija está en juego-

Esto no es un juego-

Lo es para mí, querida. Espero que aun recuerdes donde están mis oficinas estaré esperando ahí. Con tu permiso- y se confundió entre la gente que caminaba.

Candy al verse sola entre la gente solo se aferro a las cosas que tenía en la mano y empezó a caminar presurosamente a su casa.

Al llegar a ella, vio en la sala a su niña jugando con Terry, solo atino a quedarse mirando solo algunos segundos hasta que Terry la vio y le sonrío- Pecosa, que bueno que llagaste; ven a jugar con nosotros-

Candy al escuchar esas palabras las palabras de Patrick vinieron a su mente, miro a Terry comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Él está aquí-

-¿Quién esta aquí?-

-Patrick-dijo en un susurro, salió corriendo a su cuarto, sonando algunos segundos después el azote de la puerta. Terry salió tras de ella cargando a Paula entre sus brazos.

-Candy ábreme, pecosa ábreme por favor, tenemos que hablar- no recibió ninguna respuesta. El tiempo empezó a correr y las horas pasaron. Terry cada vez estaba más desesperado, cuando llego Daniel intento que le abriera y no paso nada, optaron por esperar a que ella saliera o hablará con alguno de los dos.

A las 7 de noche, los chicos le contaban a Paula un cuento, mientras esperaban…

-Mira princesa, recuerdas el castillo que te conté donde vivía el príncipe, pues había un dragón-

-No Daniel, no había un dragón… había una bruja-

-Terry, no seas tonto era un dragón-

-Saben no son buenos contando historias, la bruja se convirtió en dragón para luchar con el príncipe… y así evitar que salvará a la princesa y se casará con ella.- dijo un sonriente Albert sorprendiendo a sus tres interlocutores.

-albet!- dijo la niña volteando y corriendo a los brazos de Albert, cubriéndolo de besos.

- Hola princesa!- recibiéndola en sus brazos y dándole vueltas en el aire mientras que la niña reía.

Los dos adultos que estaban en el piso solo se miraron al ver el amor que la niña mostraba al patriarca de la Familia Andrew.

-¿Dónde está tu mami?-

-Mi mami está encerrada

-¿Qué?- dijo un albet sorprendido, mirando a los dos jóvenes que estaba en el piso-¿Dónde esta Candy?- Dijo con un tono de amenaza duda…

El que tomo la palabra fue Terry –Se encerró en su cuarto cuando llego del mercado, no ha querido abrirnos- dijo Tery cada vez mas intimidado por la mirada que Albert le dedicaba- Mira llego y yo estaba con Paula y me dijo – Terry paro por un momento que iba a decirle-

¿Qué te dijo?

Me dijo que vio a alguien que le trae malos recuerdos. –

¿Quién?- la voz de Albert mostraba cierto temor.

Creo que lo mejor sería que ella te lo cuente cuando lo crea necesario,

Subiré a verla-

No creo que te reciba, si no nos quiso ver a nosotros…-Empezó a decir Daniel, sin embargo Albert lo ignoro, por lo que optaron por seguirlo y corroborar que no lo recibiría.

Al llegar a la parte de arriba de la casa, Albert se recargo en la puerta aun llevaba a Paula en brazos, como podía hablarle, sintió la desconfianza que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, llamo a la puerta varia sin decir su nombre y Paula la llamo varias veces:

-Mami…. Mami…- La pequeña volteo con Albert –Mi mami ta enojada comigo?

-Claro que no, mi cielo; solo que está enferma y no quiere que te enfermes- dijo Albert depositando un beso en la frente de Paula y mirando a los amigos de Candy que están al final del pasillo.

-Candy, déjame entrar – Dijo Albert recargándose- déjame entrar , por favor algunos segundos pasaron cuando la puerta se abrió , Albert miro sorprendido a los amigos de Candy y les dio a Paula y entro a la habitación de su Princesa. Estaba semioscura todo estaba en su lugar, en medio de la cama había un sinfín de fotos, recortes… Albert solo atino a seguirla, ella fue caminado hasta la ventana de su cuarto mientras que el se quedo en medio de esa habitación.

- Rente un pequeño departamento empecé a trabajar en una clínica, era feliz con mi infelicidad, eras feliz… dos semanas después me corrieron y busqué trabajo, ya sabias parte de eso… La tía abuela me rogo que -me quedara unos días en la mansión cosa que me hizo sentirme más triste día a día, salía a buscar trabajo todos los días siempre con un resultado negativo, una chica que conocí y consideraba mi amiga me ofreció un trabajo a tendiendo una oficina, todo iba bien, entraba mucha gente. Un día un hombre se me acerco me ofreció trabajo acepte, sin reparar alguno en quien era, quería dejar de ser una Andrew. –dijo Candy volteando y mirando directamente a su receptor.

Cuando prosiguió, perdió su mirada en la puerta de su habitación -Me contrato como su secretaria, tuve ahí mi primer contacto con la sociedad de New York, me trataba como princesa, no niego el hecho que nuestra era de mucha confianza; el trato de princesa implicaba cenas, bailes, salidas… algunos regalos, había coqueteos… era un juego peligroso que decidí jugar sin estar muy consciente de él; me deje llevar.- lo último lo dijo dirigiendo su mirada al suelo.

Se aseguro de presentarme a sus amigos más cercanos entre ellos Daniel, creo que me exhibió como un trofeo, era en aquel entonces la Andrew repudiada, era un trofeo para cualquiera.

Tenía intenciones claras para todos menos para mí, creo que me sentía tan dolida y decepcionada de todo lo que me rodeaba que aproveche esta situación para sentirme apreciada, nunca tuvimos un acercamiento intimo creo que todo paso antes que se hiciera, empezaban las habladurías pero nunca les tome importancia creo que pensé que si llegaba a tus oídos te preocuparías y vendrías por mí, mi vida era un caos en eso entonces, creo que no ha cambiado mucho. –

Me acuerdo que me invito a un fiesta a las afueras de New York, como no temía por su compañía fui, la sorpresa fue mayúscula no era solo una fiesta.. era…un fin de semana de "hombres" eso fue lo que me dijo, no me di cuenta en un principio solo me di cuenta cuando trato de abusar de mi, fue en uno de los salones, SALI CORRIENDO pero mi reputación creo que no salió, solo obtuve lago bueno a Daniel hombre de mala reputación pero fue mi ángel me saco de esa fiesta y me puso a salvo en mi casa, pero sentí vergüenza, pena tantas cosas que salí huyendo… me instale en un pequeño departamento, trabajé de cajera en un supermercado en un barrio no de muy buena calaña, sin embargo supe por Daniel que corrían de mi algunos rumores de que estaba fuera del país por que había estaba viviendo un tórrido romance con un millonario.-Tomo aire, su respiración era pesada.

Sin embargo Patrick Stepson siguió acosándome, nunca cedí pero fue difícil, no sé de dónde sacaron fotos no sé de dónde… un día me llego una carta de tu esposa me decía que mi lugar era en la mansión Andrew y que mas me valía que estuviera ahí en dos días porque si no haría que el hogar de Pony fuera destruido- la desesperación se hizo palpable.

-Regrese a la fuerza, tenía que encontrar una salida, mi reputación era de lo peor, corrían rumores y no sabía qué hacer, conocí a Geral en un arranque de desesperación y empezamos lo nuestro con un café… lo demás acaso importa?-

Lo amaste? - Esa pregunta salió sin permiso de su boca, su corazón clamaba por una respuesta.

Perdón – Esa pregunta le hizo salir de los recuerdos que traía su mente,

¿Amaste a Gerald?-

No como yo hubiese querido, él era un gran hombre, me protegió, me guio pero él no tenía la culpa que yo no le pudiera dar del todo mi alma y corazón, nunca la tuvo. Era un buen hombre y estoy segura que si me hubiera casado con él en algún momento me habría enamorado perdidamente de él, era tan fácil quererlo. No me fue difícil entablar con una relación, fue natural. Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada tenía miedo de su reacción, pero ¡Dios!, como se alegro cuando le dije que iba a ser padre, nos íbamos a casar ¿sabías?… pero él murió… fue un accidente de trabajo, no quería que fuera disfruto tanto del embarazo… estaba de 7 meses, fue tan doloroso. Me dejo sola, no me dejo en la calle pero me sentía sola, fue cuando llegaron la tía abuela, Daniel y Terry fueron mi apoyo. -

-No lo sé, durante mucho tiempo insistí a la tía abuela para que insistiera con el retiro del apellido Andrew. Cuando nació Paula fui tan feliz a pesar de todo fui muy feliz, lo soy aun… pero tenía que salir seguía rodeándome una reputación nefasta por lo que resolví unirme a ella, nunca hice nada malo, si iba a los bailes, reía… pero nunca hice lo que se dice que hice, siempre estuve custodiada por Terry o por Daniel, es cierto hubo tres matrimonios de los cuales yo obtuve tres grandes amigos solo eso, me gustaba irritar a las mujeres que tanto hablaban de mi, era como decirles que no era una Andrew y que odiaba todo lo que me rodeaba, fui mala con mucha gente, me porte como había jurado nunca hacerlo- sabes- me arrepiento de eso, pero era la única manera de defenderme, de no dejar que hiciera daño, que no me hundiera… en ese momento era lo correcto, no podía huir, no podía correr, para mi hacer eso era lo correcto… -

-Hoy estoy así porque me el pasado se hizo presente, mis errores están afectando mi presente y, me siento derrotada, saber que perderé a Paula porque Patrick atestiguara y mostrara las fotos de mi pasado me aterro, todo me acusa y no puedo decir que no paso, porque paso y no hice nada para que se pensará bien de mí. – Le dijo enfrentándolo y mirándolo cara a cara. No sé qué hacer, no sé como remediar los errores del pasado, cada vez los veo más grandes, me están consumiendo y afectando a los que más quiero.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Patrick stepson-

-Me dijo sus intenciones, las cuales son decir su verdad alterada o me pidió un soborno que no solo me afecta sino que te incluye y no quiero que te dañe, no quiero arriesgarte-

-Déjame ayudarte, apoyarte en mi para superar todo esto. -

-¿Qué pasará con él?-

- yo me ocupare de ese asunto, qué fue lo que te pidió,

- Una unión que le provea dinero para su próximo proyecto de construcción de hoteles-

- No pide tanto, podremos resolver esta situación, te dijo donde encontrarlo o comunicarte con él.-

-Sí, me dijo que estaría en sus oficinas, estas cerca del parque central.- Candy bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo—No vayas por favor, el te puede hacer algo y yo…-

- No tengas miedo, solo quiero protegerte-

- Yo…

-Yo no puedo confiar en ti, no puedo porque vienen a mí los recuerdos… porque no viniste por mi cuando más lo necesitaba, porque me echaste de tu lado sin querer escucharme, porque aun veo en ti la mirada de odio que de diste cuando suplicaba por tu felicidad, porque no me protegiste de Cristina, porque te alejaste de mi. Me regaño al hacer eso porque sé que eres bueno, se que puedo ser feliz contigo,que siento algo muy fuerte por ti… que tengo miedo de ese sentimiento.

-Sé que desconfías en mí por el pasado, pero déjame que te apoye en este presente para construir un futuro juntos, permíteme ir a tu lado, permíteme defenderte, déjame darte la felicidad que te mereces. Permíteme demostrarte mi amor, mi agradecimiento por estar en mi vida.

Déjame darte la felicidad que mereces, se que has cometido errores pero no te castigues más de lo que lo has hecho, todos hemos tenido errores, déjame regresar a tu lado, déjame caminar junto a ti este camino, deja que caminemos los tres este camino y encontrar la felicidad. -

Yo, quiero aceptar, pero… - Candy bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo –necesito tiempo – Albert se acerco y la abrazo y le dijo:

-El tiempo es la palabra clave de la creación, no hay espacio sin tiempo, no hay vida sin tiempo, no hay amor sin tiempo y nosotros tendremos el tiempo, por ahora quiero darte el tiempo de que sanes, para que nuestro amor florezca, crezca y se afiance. Solo hay algo verdadero de todo esto, te amo y eso no cambia, fui un tonto por dejarte ir, pero no lo seré dos veces.- Dijo Albert aferrándose al cuerpo de su Candy, ganaría su amor, ganaría su corazón, serian felices, se merecían ser felices.

HOLA!

Chicos y chicas que han seguido este fanfic, les agradezco de todo corazón.

¿Qué les gustaría que pasará?


	13. Bases

Regresando a ti

Capitulo XIII Bases

El hombre sentado en ese gran escritorio estaba inquieto por la visita que esperaba, el patriarca de los Andrew llegaría de un momento a otro y él podría proponerle el gran negocio de su vida; sabía que no había sido el mejor método para obtener el apoyo, pero era la única opción que tenia. Su secretaria interrumpió con el anuncio de la llegada de Albert.

-Hágalo pasar- dijo Patrick, acomodándose en su silla.

-Sí, señor- dijo la secretaria, sorprendida de la actitud de su jefe.

-Pase señor- Digo la secretaria dejando pasar al visitante, sonriéndole de manera coqueta.

-Buenas tardes- dijo el hombre de traje sastre color gris que entro.

-Pase, por favor - Dijo Patrick desconcertado por que vio a Albert entrar solo y sin ningún portafolio, además de la actitud que mostro ente su presencia era de arrogancia y seguridad, combinación peligrosa le advirtió su conciencia.

-Gracias- Dijo Albert evaluando detenidamente al personaje que tenía enfrente. –Aquí estoy- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Sr. Andrew es un gusto conocerlo- ¿Qué estaba pasando?, se supondría que él vendría suplicando que no le hiciera daño a Candy. Albert no contesto solo dirigió una mirada interrogativa a su interlocutor-Señor Andrew, yo.. – Qué diablos estaba pasando, era él que ponía las reglas.-No sé, qué le digo Candy pero, bueno yo solo quería proponerle un negocio, del cual estoy seguro que tanto usted como yo estaremos beneficiados. -

-Lo escucho- Dijo por fin Albert solo sentándose y mirando detenidamente a Patrick.

Media hora después Patrick seguía hablando y tratando de leer a su acompañante pero no lo lograba, paro de pronto al notar la seña que le hacía Albert al levantar la mano derecha para indicar que callara.

-Gracias- dijo un Albert sonriendo.

-Pero- ese signo hizo molestar a Gerald.

-Es mi turno- Dijo levantándose e imponiendo su presencia ante su interlocutor.- Basta de hipocresías, yo estoy aquí por lo que usted ha sugerido a Candice, por lo que no creo que se tenga que armar toda esta faramalla de un proyecto, dígame lo mismo que le dijo a mi protegida y veremos como solucionamos esto.-

-Sr. Andrew, fui claro con Candy,-

-Candice o Sra. Shepard para usted-

- Ella y yo mantuvimos una relación de la cual no quiere que se sepa ante los tribunales, yo no diré nada si usted me apoya en este proyecto. – Dijo Gerald tratando de competir con el tono de voz que había utilizado Albert para imponerse .

- Esas son las únicas condiciones o pide algo más-

-Solo eso-

- Le ofrezco lo siguiente?- Dijo Albert sacando unos papeles de su saco- apoyo financiero del 55% siempre y cuando acepte la asesoría de mis arquitectos, la cual no está a discusión y le ofrezco además del control del 45 % de las acciones de esta cadena-

-Pero, este es mi proyecto además…-

-Me cree tan tonto para dejarle este proyecto para que haga lo que usted quiera; recuerde quien soy y no me quiera ver la cara, si quiere tener el titulo de que usted lo encabeza con todo gusto se lo doy pero yo tendré control de todo. -

-Usted..-

-No me importa lo que diga de mi, pero tenga cuidado lo que vaya a decir de Candice Andrew, porque he venido a ofrecer mi apoyo, pero tenga algo por seguro que de aquí no me voy sin lograr algo sea por la buena o por la mala.-

-Me está amenazando-

-Sí, escúcheme bien, si usted firma los papeles que están en ese escrito, en donde se estipulan las condiciones que le acabo de plantear además de una clausula para que usted no toque nada de efectivo, todo el dinero y transacciones se realizaran por medio de mi departamento de finanzas, el cual lo mantendrá vigilado. No confió en usted. – dio un Albert sin titubear un segundo - -Yo que usted los iba revisando ya que al salir yo de aquí, me los tendré que llevar firmados sino ya no tendrán valides. -

- La segunda opción es un poco radical, se que usted negocios muy turbios de aquí y en otros países, tengo las pruebas suficientes para hundirlo, creo que le darían 30 años de prisión. Además sería muy desagradable que su familia se haga responsable de todo lo que implica la pérdida de su empresa, los llevaría a la banca rota, además y si eso no los lleva yo me encargaría de ello.-

- Yo tengo, las fotos de Candy conmigo en los eventos sociales.-

-Y qué valor tendrían, si usted está en la cárcel, por que al finalizar el día usted ya no será libre. -

-Pero-

-Decida-

-Yo-

-Tiene tres minutos-

-No he leído-

-No me importa, -

-Pero no puedo firmar así.-

-Decida, algo que le digo es que claro que este contrato tiene más clausulas que lo van a amarrar y protegerán tanto a la familia Andrew como a Candy, no me voy arriesgar a mi familia, primero usted se muere. Le aseguro que ninguna clausula lo daña a menos que no cumpla con lo estipulado. Le queda un minuto.- dijo Albert mirando su reloj y poyándose en el escritorio.

-Me voy, firma o no-

-Está bien.-

-Ha sido un gusto hacer negocios contigo – dijo Albert ofreciéndole su mano para cerrar el trato.

-Yo no podría decir lo mismo – Gerald correspondiendo no de muy buena manera.

- Una cosa más. Candy es la mujer que amo y pronto será mi esposa, ten mucho cuidado en acercarte a ella en hablarle, en perturbarla, porque si hoy no he hecho nada, ese día tendrás que temer por tu vida. No me tentare el corazón si le haces daño a ella o Paula. -

Al salir de allí, se dirigió a la casa de Candy, con la única certeza que amaba a Candy y a esa niña que era su hija y que haría cualquier cosa con tal de merecerlas.

Al llegar a casa, Candy esperaba en el marco de la puerta y al ver que Albert llegaba y solo atino a salir y arrojarse a sus brazos.

-¡Estas bien!, Gracias a Dios-

-Temías por mí- dijo un Albert emocionado por la actitud de Candy.

-Claro que sí; tenía miedo de lo que te podría hacer es un hombre de armas tomar- dijo Candy mirando a Albert a los ojos.

-Pequeña, si él es un hombre de armas tomar, te aseguro que por protegerlas no me comportaría como un santo.- Dijo Albert tomando la barbilla de Candy y acercándola un poco a él.

-Tú no eres así. –dijo Candy perdiéndose en la mirada azul de su príncipe.

-No lo soy, pero te aseguro que estuve en un mundo y esté me ha enseñado mucho. Lo único que importa es que ya no hay que preocuparnos por Gerald no se meterá con nosotros.-dijo Albert toman a Candy de la mano y llevándola adentro.

-Gracias. ¿Quieres comer algo?, he preparado algo mientras te esperaba. Siéntate deja termino de preparar la ensalada.-

-Y paula- Dijo un Albert esperando ver a su niña, porque después de todo era su niña.

-Está jugando con Daniels- Dijo Candy divertida al ver la cara de su príncipe, era de molestia -dejémoslos un rato jugar, si quieres ve a la sala mientras yo termino de preparar la ensalada- Dijo Candy divertida.

-Mejor, te ayudo con la ensalada, - Aun se sentía incómodo con Daniel era una mezcla de celos, no sabía a ciencia cierta que quería el de ella.

-Él es un niño más, Paula se divierte mucho con él, es un gran amigo.- Dijo Candy tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de Albert.

Los dos entraron a la cocina y sin decir una palabra empezó a trabajar, no necesitaban más. El silencio era cómodo, el trabajo era de pareja, la cooperación era mutua y nada faltaba.

-Me encantaría estar así siempre.- Dijo Candy, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, hace mucho que no lo hacía; cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se paralizo, cerrando sus ojos, esperando la respuesta de su príncipe.

-A mí también me gustaría extender la paz que se respira cuando estamos juntos.-

-Hace mucho que no me sentía así, protegida, tranquila, en paz, querida…- solo agacho la mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Albert paro de la tarea que estaba haciendo girándose a la mujer que tenía enfrente, la admiraba, la tomo de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos- Candy-

Temiendo una respuesta que no le gustara, empezó hablar rápido-Sé que había dicho que no, pero me haces sentir tan bien, creo en ti, creo que podríamos lograrlo, además… siento algo por ti, me siento nerviosa en tu presencia, me importa lo que opines, me haces sonreír con tu cercanía.-

Albert la miro, no tenía dudas, qué podía contestar a esa declaración de ella, no quería equivocarse, no quería fallar en sus palabras.

-Siento algo por ti, que no puedo seguir ignorando por el bien de Paula y sobre todo del mío. Sé que esto es una locura, tengo un miedo enorme de fallar y de que perdamos lo hemos recuperado y perdamos todo, pero quiero estar contigo-

-Yo también siento tanto por ti- se acercó a su oído y le susurro - te amo- se alejó y la volvió a mirar a los ojos- y tengo miedo de fallar en esta nueva etapa, pero lo lograremos, si logramos sobrevivir cuando solo éramos un vagabundo sin memoria y una linda enfermera…¿por qué ahora no?-le brindo una sonrisa a su Candy.

-Albert- Quería abrazarlo.-

-Intestémoslo, pero tenemos que ir despacio.- dijo un Príncipe totalmente convencido de que ese era el mejor camino.

-Lo sé. – dijo una Candy entre satisfecha por las palabras de Albert y algo decepcionada.

-No quiero que lo que surja entre nosotros, sea solo por un juicio, Paula se quedara con nosotros, crecerá con nosotros y será feliz con nosotros… tengo miedo que este paso lo des por miedo a perderla y no por obedecer a tus sentimientos.-explayo uno de sus más grandes temores.

-No lo estoy dando por eso, no niego que tengo un miedo terrible a ese juicio, sé que nada de lo que salga de allí será bueno, esta Gerald, esta Eliza, esta los Shepard, esta las fotos, están... tantas cosas. Pero creo que este es el momento perfecto para buscar mi felicidad, sé que es confuso para ti, pero te necesito a mí lado… no me niegues esa posibilidad- Dijo Candy dejándose llevar por el pesimismo.

- Shhh, lo sé pero todas esas cosas las superaremos, después de todo siempre las hemos superado.- Ya no soporto verla tan vulnerable y tan lejana a él- Ven acá- la jalo para atraerla a sus brazos, en ese abrazo trato de expresar todo lo que sentía por ella, Candy sintió esa necesidad de estar junto a él y por primera vez en muchos años se sintió bien.

- Cof, cof, cof- se oyó una voz que los sobresalto se hizo presente.

-¿Qué quieres Daniels?- Dijo ella con cierto reproche en la voz por alejarse de su príncipe.

-Se te hace poco, me tienes muerto de hambre?,necesito que me alimentes; además Sr. Andrew quien le ha dado permiso para abrazar a Candy de esa manera-La segunda oración lo dijo de una manera seria que hizo a Candy ponerse nerviosa.

-Daniels- Advirtió Candy.

-Shhhhh- digo su fiel amigo, mostrando una sonrisa divertida- este amigo te defiende y aboga por ti…- dijo colocándose una mano al corazón- además esta etapa de amigo celoso la estoy disfrutando, así que Sr. Andrew usted yo tenemos una plática pendiente.-

-Cuando guste Sr. –dijo Albert un poco sorprendido de la actitud de Daniel

-Vamos entonces- Daniels, dio el paso a Albert para la sala.

Entraron a la sala, Candy iba detrás de ellos pero Daniel al verla la detuvo y le dijo – No pequeña esta platica la debemos de tener El sr. Andrew y yo solos, la haremos en el estudio si le parece Sr. Andrew.

-No hay problema- dijo Albert entrando al estudio.

- Además Paula está sola en su habitación escogiendo los juguetes que nos acompañaran en la comida. No l puedes dejar sola. .

-Pero…- Dijo una Candy desconcertada y temerosa.

-Nada, no tengo planes de asustarlo… espero que él tampoco.- Dijo Daniel sonriente- Candy, necesito saber que tiene en mente, necesito velar por ti, necesito saberte feliz; por lo que vi tomaste una decisión y me alegra pero él debe de saber que en esta ocasión no se debe de equivocar- dijo serio Daniel, dando medio vuelta y entrando al estudio, mientras que ella solo se dirigió al cuarto de Paula en espera de que terminaran de hablar.

-Sr. Andrew.-

-Sr. -

-Dime Daniel- dijo por fin, para romper el hielo.

-Entonces dime Albert-

-Mucho gusto, creo que no nos habíamos presentado oficialmente.- dijo Daniel ofreciéndole su mano- Albert que los dos tenemos dudas, que necesitan ser respondida por el bien de Candy y para que tengamos una relación sana y armoniosa-

-Tienes razón-

-Entonces a resolverlas, me imagino qué quieres empezar-

-Mi principal duda, es el papel que juegas con Candy, ¿qué tipo de relación tu vieron y tiene?- dijo Albert, tenía que poner las cosas en claro.

-Soy su amigo y fui su amigo y seré su amigo mientras ella me lo permita. -

-¿Tuviste algún interés por ella, en el pasado?-

- Veo que eres celoso, pero te alegrará saber que no, es cierto que es bella y es la mujer que muchos querrían tener en su vida como su mujer, cuando yo llegue a su vida no había sitio para un hombre solo para un amigo papel que desempeñe con gusto y lo seguiré haciendo.-

-Entonces-

-No niego que en un principio me conquisto, pero me di cuenta que si quería tenerla en mi vida tenía que ser como amigo ella ya tiene ocupado su corazón desde hacía mucho tiempo y lo sigue teniendo.-

-Gracias por apoyarla y estar con ella cuando estaba sola y no tenía a nadie.-

-Ahora me toca a mí, me gustaría saber ¿qué pretendes al regresar a la vida de Candy?-

-Todo.-

-Se escucha tan bien esa palabra pero tan poco creíble con tus antecedes. Después de todo yo no he olvidado que la dejaste en medio de un gran caos, con su corazón hecho trizas, sin un centavo, sin hogar, y prácticamente sin nombre.

-Yo…-

-Te enamoraste, esa es la única disculpa que tendrías, pero como no saber que lo vuelvas a hacer. Esta vez ella no resistiría, además esta Paula, esa niña te ama, no sé qué has hecho, pero te juro que te mato si ellas llegarán a sufrir. –Dijo con una sonrisa

-No quiero hacerlas sufrir, ya no. Candy es la mujer de mi vida y esta vez se lo pienso decir al mundo, y Paula la amo y no me alejare de ellas-

-Cuando llegue a la cocina, se estaban abrazando me imagino que hay algo.-

-Candy me estaba dando una segunda oportunidad para acercarme.-

-Espero que la aproveches. -

-Yo también. -

-¿Piensas casarte con ella?-

-Si- no pudo ocultar una sonrisa y brillo en los ojos.

-¿Ella lo sabe?-

-¿Si?-

-Ohh, Mi Candy casada… siempre quise verla feliz, espero que te esfuerces en ello.-

-Me dedicare completamente a ella y Paula.-

-Ellas son mi familia y solo te pido que las cuides y las hagas felices, porque, ahora no están solas, me tienen a mí y no las dejare sola. Seguiré en sus vidas como lo he estado hasta ahora. -

-Gracias, por estar con ellas a pesar de todo y todos-

-Creo que podremos ser buenos amigos, si tenemos en común la felicidad de nuestras chicas. -

-"Nuestras"-

-jajjaja, eres celoso, eso es divertido, porque tendrás que acostumbrar a que ellas también son mi familia, y que abrace a Candy y a Paula todos los días.-

-Creo que empezamos bien.- dijo un Albert aliviado.

-Sí, fue una buena plática, no te emociones mucho, porque te falta Terry. Vamos a comer ya, que me estoy muriendo de hambre y Candy debe de tener curiosidad por lo saber lo que hablamos.-

-Claro, teme por mí..-

-vamos antes de que me arrepienta de darte mi apoyo-

Los dos caballeros salieron del estudio uno feliz porque muchos de sus miedos se habían desvanecido y otro por que por fin su Candy podría ser feliz.

CONTINUARA…..


End file.
